O garoto do ônibus
by Bel Black
Summary: Me encantei assim que o vi subir no mesmo ônibus que eu. Ele é exatamente tudo que sempre quis, mesmo que nem saiba que eu existo. Ele é o meu garoto do ônibus. Fanfic melhor que o resumo,FATO / UA / J
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**_ - Esses personagens não me pertencem. São todos da Tia Jô e da Warner Bros,e não quero ser processada por isso,sabe como é.

_**Shipper:**_ James Potter & Lílian Evans.

_**Obs 1. :** _Essa fanfic é meio que baseada em fatos reais sim.

_**Obs 2. :**_Não vai ter aquela coisa clichê da Lily que odeia o James e do James que corre atrás da Lily. Na verdade,é bem diferente disso.

_**Obs 3. :**_ Não me apedrejem,mas é apenas a segunda fanfic desse shipper, por isso não é das melhores.

* * *

_There's a boy on my bus  
He's the boy that I like  
He's the boy that I think of  
Every day and every night_

Eu sempre o vejo sentado no mesmo lugar.

Pego o mesmo ônibus todos os dias, no mesmo terminal, às 7:30 da manhã. Sento sempre no mesmo banco, para ir ao mesmo lugar,fazer a mesma coisa. Todos os dias, menos nos fins de semana. E é assim desde que meus pais se separaram,porque minha mãe teve que começar a trabalhar de manhã e de tarde,e ela saía mais cedo que eu, não podia me levar mais a escola como antigamente.

Não liguei para o fato de ter que ir à escola de ônibus, por mim era uma coisa normal, que todos os meus amigos faziam. Só que eu moro longe de todo mundo, digamos assim. Sempre pego ônibus sozinha,e isso pode ser meio solitário quase sempre. Ouço música,mas sinto falta de ter alguém para conversar durante os 30 minutos de 'viagem'.

Até que ele me apareceu.

Foi exatamente uma semana depois do início das aulas deste ano letivo.

Eu estava meio que dormindo ainda,sabe como é. Até que ele passou pela roleta e se sentou na fileira da esquerda, no quinto banco, do lado da janela. E fez isso sucessivamente,por muito tempo. Faz quase um mês que o _'conheço'_. E ele nunca sentou em outro lugar,e sempre pega ônibus dois pontos depois de mim,e desce no mesmo lugar que eu.

_The boy on my bus  
Doesn't know my name  
The boy on my bus  
Won't care either way_

Acho que ele nunca reparou em mim. Não como _eu_ reparei _nele._ Mas umas duas ou três vezes ele me olhou de esguelha quando me postei atrás dele para descer do ônibus. Não foi um olhar significativo, não foi um olhar de surpresa como o meu quando o vi pela primeira vez,foi só um olhar. Um _simples olhar_ e mesmo assim eu me senti muito mais disposta e bem humorada ao chegar na escola.

Ele tem olhos castanhos esverdeados. Belos olhos,devo acrescentar. Não sei porque,deve ser pelo desenho dos olhos dele. É meio puxado,mas não muito. E ele tem um rosto totalmente perfeito e liso, sem barba nem nada do tipo. E a boca dele é fina,mas eu adoro isso. Sabe, os lábios são meio avermelhados e convidativos. Uma perfeita tentação. Os cabelos dele são escuros,bem curtos e espetados. E ele usa óculos para ler. Percebi isso enquanto ele lia um livro de Física na última sexta-feira. Ele fica perfeito até mesmo usando óculos.

Desde que ele começou a pegar ônibus comigo, tenho me arrumado mais. Sabe como é,antigamente só ia com o cabelo preso e sequer colocava uma pulseira. Agora tento,de todas as formas,ficar mais bonita para que _ele me note. _Mas apenas ele,mais ninguém.

Não imaginei que isso chamaria a atenção de um garoto da escola.

Amos Diggory é bonito,de fato. Mas é preciso dizer que ele nem chega perto do garoto do ônibus? Pois é.

Ele é meio loiro,tem olhos azuis e é até meio inteligente. É melhor amigo do namorado da Alice,a minha melhor amiga. Andávamos quase sempre de vela para ela e o Frank,mas nunca pensei que ele fosse se interessar logo por mim,sabe como é. Ele me conhece bem para ver que eu nunca ficaria com alguém como ele. Não que ele seja uma má pessoa,mas ele é simplesmente galinha demais e convencido demais. E ele quase não falava comigo na escola. Era mais quando segurávamos vela mesmo,e apenas por educação.

Agora ele faz questão de vir puxar assunto comigo cada vez que nos esbarramos. Outro dia ele veio elogiar meu cabelo. Sério mesmo. Eu estava com a franja presa pra trás,nada de muito diferente. E ele chegou e disse que minha franja ficava ótima presa daquele jeito. Ele acrescentou que ficava ótima solta também,que eu não devia me ofender. Sabe como é,eu fiquei tipo 'Eerr,desde quando você ao menos sabe que eu tenho franja?' Mas agradeci depois de alguns minutos em choque. E saí andando,para a aula de educação física. Então ele foi me seguindo,perguntando como eu tinha me saído no teste vocacional, e eu troquei poucas palavras,apenas fui educada. Afinal,não podia deixar o garoto falando sozinho.

Depois de uns dois dias,ele me chamou para ir ao cinema. Isso mesmo,ao cinema! Ele que mal falava comigo! Só porque comecei a me arrumar mais!

Eu inventei que ia para a casa do meu pai,e ele se mudou para outro estado,sabe como é. Uma hora de carro,mas ainda assim é longe para vir até aqui apenas para ir a um cinema. Não sei se ele entendeu que eu não queria mesmo ir com ele,porque ele respondeu que podíamos deixar para a outra semana. Eu concordei,porque sou péssima em dar foras. Não que eu tenha precisado dar muitos,mas é uma coisa realmente constrangedora. Quero dizer,ele com os olhos azuis meio que brilhando,e um sorriso cheio de expectativa,esperando ansiosamente por um 'sim'. E preciso relembrar que ele é até bem bonitinho?

Bom,depois perguntei se mais alguém ia,meio que sondando porque podia não ser um convite com segundas intenções,oras! Ele disse que a Alice e o Frank também iam,e eu exclamei um 'Ah bom'. Ele não gostava de segurar vela. E isso só podia significar que ele não _pretendia_ segurar vela. Quero dizer,era óbvio que era um convite com segundas intenções bem claras.

Avistei Alice na saída da escola e disse que precisava falar com ela,e saí de lá o mais rápido possível.

Depois de relatar tudo para ela,Alice me disse que isso era o máximo e que já sabia que Amos estava interessado por mim há algum tempo. Ah,que ótimo. Eu não contei para ela do garoto do ônibus,até porque soaria meio idiota. Quero dizer,eu não sei o nome dele, não sei quem de fato ele é,eu sequer sei se ele sabe que eu existo. É confuso,tudo bem. Mas ele mexe comigo,entende? Não sei porque, já que não temos absolutamente nada... Só que ele é tão perfeito, e é tão engraçado como eu fico repentinamente alegre cada vez que ele entra no ônibus. Mais engraçado ainda como eu fico nervosa cada vez que chego perto dele na hora de descer do ônibus,mesmo que ele nem saiba que eu estou ali. É uma coisa meio esquisita,entende?

Eu sei que ele pode nunca me olhar,sei que pode ser apenas uma fantasia da minha cabeça,e sei muito bem que garotos bonitos como ele não olhariam para uma garota tão normal quanto eu.

Mas não consigo impedir meu pensamento de ir até ele toda vez que entro no ônibus,e me sento no mesmo lugar estratégico para observá-lo. Fico no sexto banco da fileira da direita,para ter uma boa visão dele. E,de fato,tenho. Vejo cada movimento dele,cada sorriso quando ele mexe no celular,cada careta quando ele folheia os cadernos a procura de algum dever não feito.

Ele deve ter namorada.

Penso nisso cada vez que me pego imaginando coisas que provavelmente não vão acontecer.

Ou talvez nem tenha. Namorada,eu quero dizer. Pode ser que ele esteja solteiro,não é? É,claro que é. Nem todo mundo que é bonito está namorando. Bom,quase todo mundo. Mas nada impede que ele não namore. Ele nunca fez aquelas ligações matinais para desejar um bom dia para a amada, nunca vi aquele brilho apaixonado que toda pessoa que namora tem nos olhos,independente de estar com o amado. Eu espero que ele realmente não tenha namorada, nem nenhum rolo com qualquer garota,nem nada do tipo. O que é meio difícil,convenhamos. Afinal,ele é lindo! E ele tem braços fortes,sabia? Reparei isso quando ele foi sem casaco e com uma camiseta de mangas curtas. Não é aquele braço super malhado e artificial. É mais um braço não muito forte, acho que numa medida bem normal para alguém alto como ele.

Enfim, poderia ficar o dia inteiro falando tudo que reparei nele, todas as qualidades,os traços,essas coisas. Poderia até ficar repetindo o quanto ele mexe comigo mesmo sem saber,mesmo sem ter essa intenção. E eu nunca me senti assim por ninguém. Muito menos por um desconhecido.

Eu sei que pode ser a maior besteira colocar tanta esperança em alguém assim. E que ele não vai vir falar comigo do nada. Caso eu queira uma aproximação, não devo esperar por um milagre ou por um primeiro passo dele. Vou ter que fazer a minha sorte,pela primeira vez.

Bom,agora já está feito.

Não posso parar de chamá-lo inconscientemente de **meu garoto do ônibus.**

_The boy on my bus  
Will I ever talk to him?_

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2 - James Potter**

Tentei seriamente ignorar as batidas na porta do meu quarto. Eu odiava acordar cedo nos sábados,mas minha mãe ignorava isso. Olhei pela janela,o dia estava ensolarad,o que era estranho tendo em vista que estou em Londres. Esfreguei os olhos,e me virei para ver as horas no celular,em cima do criado-mudo. Oito horas. Ela quer me matar,eu sei que sim.

Coloquei minhas pantufas,lavei o rosto e fui para a cozinha.

-Bom dia,Lílian. -minha mãe sorriu docemente - Sabe que dia é hoje?

-Dia de acordar tarde,para variar. -respondi meio secamente,e procurei o leite na geladeira. - Não tem leite?

-Oh,estou indo no mercado agora mesmo. -minha mãe colocou a bolsa nos ombros e me encarou - Sabe,te acordei para pedir que você fosse dar uma voltinha com a Mel antes que ela enlouqueça. Hoje a tarde já temos planos.

-Temos?- indaguei sarcasticamente. Por que ela sempre tinha que fazer planos para mim?

-Sim. Você prometeu que ia ao jantar da Amélia comigo hoje,querida. -ela me lançou aquele olhar típico dela,intimidador. Eu não podia me opor quando ela me olhava daquele jeito. E eu não tinha nenhuma desculpa plausível para despistá-la e desmarcar isso.

-Mas...É só a noite. Por que temos planos à tarde? -ergui as sobrancelhas.

-Compras. -ela respondeu,um brilho esquisito no olhar.

-Ah. - bufei,pouco entusiasmada,vendo-a sair de casa para ir ao mercado.

Minha mãe é sócia dessa tal de Amélia Black desde que começou os próprios negócios,e pelo que eu sabia,a tal Amélia era daquelas mulheres das antigas. Fazia jantares todos os sábados na sua casa,chamava os amigos e falavam de temas banais. Aquela coisa bem falsa mesmo. Sempre tinha algum interesse por trás disso.

Eu sempre arranjava um motivo para ficar em casa quando minha mãe ia. Ela sempre se arrumava muito,e voltava tarde. Semana passada ela estava gripada e não pôde ir,e eu prometi que iria com ela da próxima vez se ela aceitasse ir logo no hospital,pois sua febre estava muito alta e ela se recusava a ir comigo.

Desejei mentalmente que ela ainda estivesse gripada,e depois me repreendi por ser tão mesquinha. Era só um dia. Eu conheceria a famosa Amélia Black finalmente,e por sorte poderia me refugiar no lugar mais vazio da festa enquanto ela e minha mãe convenciam seus fregueses ricos e tudo mais.

Despejei um pouco de cereal na minha tigela com leite,enquanto aquela tristeza monótona dos fins de semana me abatia.

Sábado e Domingo eram dias longos. Nos quais eu não via o meu garoto do ônibus. Suspirei,pesarosa,e levei uma colher de cereal à boca.

Eu queria ser como Alice,às vezes. Dá para notar que Frank gosta mesmo dela,e que o relacionamento deles é sério e que vai ter futuro.

Imaginei o garoto do ônibus me visitando durante a semana,como um bom namorado,me trazendo flores. Iríamos todos os dias juntos no ônibus,conversando,rindo,e nos beijando. O caminho para a escola seria perfeito. Balancei a cabeça negativamente. Que coisa mais idiota de se pensar. Ele nem sabia quem eu era! Eu nem sabia o _nome_ dele!

Quando minha mãe chegou,eu já tinha tomado banho e estava pronta para a tortura,digo,ida ao shopping. Eu até que gostava de ir ao shopping com Alice de vez em quando. O namoro dela e Frank era legal por isso,eles se gostavam de verdade,mas não havia aquele grude. Alice tinha seus dias de liberdade,para sair com as amigas. Assim como ele também tinha.

Lembrei rapidamente do convite de Amos Diggory e sacudi a cabeça. Eu o achava bonito,era verdade,mas não sei se seria uma boa idéia sair com ele agora. Bom,talvez isso tirasse essa idéia maluca de ter alguma coisa com um completo desconhecido que pega o mesmo ônibus que eu.

Fui tirada de meus devaneios quando minha mãe me mandou descer,dizendo que me esperava no carro.

Peguei minha bolsa e ajeitei o cabelo antes de respirar fundo para encarar aquela tarde.

Tinha me esquecido que minha mãe era um pouco consumista. Ela tinha comprado,em uma hora de shopping,quatro vestidos diferentes para mim. Segundo ela,para que eu pudesse escolher qual usaria hoje. Mas eu sabia que era na esperança de me levar a essas festas da família Black mais vezes.

Não esperava que pudesse me divertir comprando sapatos,mas foi realmente legal vê-la se entreter em procurar pares de sandálias que me agradassem. Quase recebi um tapa quando disse que podia imitar a Lily Allen,usando vestido e tênis. Foi apenas uma piada,conhecendo minha mãe como conheço,e ela riu bastante depois de me ameaçar.

No todo,tirando as vendedoras que me empurravam coisas que eu não queria,a tarde foi agradável. E eu me questionei porque não fazia aquilo com minha mãe mais vezes.

Desde que se tornou apenas nós duas,a casa era meio melancólica,as conversas reduzidas. Eu sentia falta dessa cumplicidade,por isso nem reclamei quando ela me levou a uma loja de acessórios e ao salão de beleza. Fizemos as unhas,mas eu não quis mexer no cabelo. Eu gostava dele do jeito que era. Na cor que era. Perfeito para mim. A cabelereira,no entanto,me convenceu a aparar minha fraja,porque ela já estava quase no queixo,e eu gostava de colocá-la de lado,mas grande daquele jeito não surtiria o mesmo efeito.

Várias mulheres que estavam no salão elogiaram minha cor,perguntando como eu a alcançara e com que tintas. Foi difícil convencê-las que ele era natural,sem um pingo de tinta sequer.

Voltamos para casa no fim da tarde,e eu estava entendiada,esperando a hora de tomar banho e me arrumar. Liguei o computador,e antes que eu entrasse no MSN,meu celular tocou. Era Alice.

-Oi,Alice.

-Lily. -ela parecia entusiasmada - O que você vai fazer hoje?

-Vou à festa da sra. Black com a minha mãe.

-Ouch! Sério?

-Aham. Eu prometi a ela. -suspirei - Por que?

-Eu e Frank vamos ao cinema,e depois íamos comer uma pizza. Amos queria ir. Se você fosse,é claro.

-Ah. -eu engoli em seco - Isso. Bom,hoje não dá.

-Amanhã então?

-Alice! -eu a repreendi e ela riu do outro lado da linha - De que lado você está?

-Do seu,óbvio. Por isso quero vê-la mais feliz.

-Amos me faria feliz? -estalei a língua - Fala sério.

-Eu acho vocês um casal fofo. -ela retrucou quase automaticamente.

-Conversamos sobre isso depois. Tenho um dever a cumprir,minha mãe grita por mim do quarto dela. - inventei,embora isso não fosse demorar a acontecer. O grito da minha mãe,eu quero dizer. Ela sempre pede a minha opinião sobre roupas e sapatos mesmo.

-Tudo bem. - Alice riu maldosamente - Boa festa.

-Idiota. -eu fiz uma careta

-Beijos,amiga.

-Beijo. - e desliguei.

Entrei no banho um pouco mais cedo do que pretendia,e pude pensar bem no que ia vestir. Optei por um vestido frente-única de cetim num tom verde escuro,que segundo a vendedora,realçava meus olhos. Ficou realmente bonito com uma sandália prata que eu escolhera na primeira loja de sapatos que minha mãe me levara. Soltei o cabelo para que ele secasse naturalmente,e joguei a franja recém-cortada de lado. Fiz uma maquiagem leve,passando apenas lápis no olho,rímel e um gloss. Quando saí do quarto,minha mãe perambulava pelo quarto dela,escolhendo que roupa vestir. Eu encostei no batente e ofereci ajuda.

-Lily,meu bem,você está linda. -minha mãe sorriu depois que eu a ajudei com o vestido.

-Obrigada. -olhei-a pelo espelho,onde eu colocava um de seus brincos lindos - Você também está linda.

Saímos de casa na hora que tínhamos planejado,e a ida no carro foi silenciosa. Eu esperava sinceramente que essa festa não fosse tão entediante.

Minha mãe parou o carro em frente a um enorme portão preto,de onde seguia um jardim enorme,cheio de árvores e flores que eu nunca tinha visto na vida. Me perguntei se estava na casa de alguma realeza,e não descartei essa possibilidade quando um chofer veio pear as chaves do carro para estacioná-lo para a gente.

-Mãe,que lugar é esse? -perguntei entre os dentes,enquanto nos encaminhávamos para a entrada de um casarão branco com tantas janelas que eu estava mesmo pensando que veria o Príncipe Harry a qualquer momento por ali.

-A nova casa da Amélia. -ela sorriu animada - O Sr. Black é riquíssimo,vai levantar muito o nosso negócio.

-Imagino. -sorri junto,abismada que essa tal Amélia fosse tão interesseira.

Fiquei totalmente muda quando uma governanta abriu a porta para nós duas. Apesar do meu vestido ser bonito,eu me sentia muito sem graça perto das pessoas dali. Todos conversavam,segurando suas taças com bebidas caras,e havia sim bastante adolescentes riquinhos e mimados com os quais eu não me daria bem.

Essa noite vai ser longa.

-Amélia,querida! -minha mãe deu dois beijinhos na tal Amélia.

Ela era uma mulher bonita,loura dos olhos castanhos,e parecia simpática. Fomos apresentadas e ela falou que tinha alguém que eu precisava conhecer.

Puxou-me pela mão até uma mesa no canto esquerdo,perto de uma grande varanda,onde uma garota estava sentada,aparentemente entediada,mas toda sorrisos. Ela provavelmente foi ensinada a ser simpática com todos também.

-Filha,esta é Lílian Evans. -ela falou formalmente,e a garota levantou com um sorriso bonito e apertou minha mão.

-Marlene McKinnon. -ela falou com sua voz num disfarçadamente entediada.

-Bom,vamos ao trabalho,Sara. -Amélia puxou minha mãe pelo cotovelo e as duas saíram.

Obviamente esperavam que eu e Marlene ficassemos amigas rápido e que pudessemos passar a festa todo entediadas juntas.

Mas isso não tinha como acontecer. Era fácil notar ao olhar Marlene e eu. Ela era rica,bonita e usava um vestido que eu nunca ousaria vestir. Era preto,tinha um enorme decote e era colado no corpo até os joelhos,mostrando suas curvas e suas pernas altas demais. Ela usava um peep-toe vermelho vivo e uma faixa branca de bolinhas vermelhas no cabelo preto e repicado. Ela tinha estilo,como ficaria amiga de alguém tão previsível e sem sal como eu?

-Sua primeira tortura,certo?- ela perguntou ironicamente,e eu assenti,sem graça - Minha mãe fala muito da sua,e eu estava curiosa para conhecer você.

Eu podia dizer 'Eu também',mas a verdade era que minha mãe nunca mencionara Marlene. Então apenas sorri simpaticamente e Marlene retribuiu o sorriso.

-Não tem muita gente legal da nossa idade aqui. A maioria são garotos idiotas e aproveitadores,então cuidado. -ela apontou um loiro muito bonito do outro lado do salão,sentado no parapeito da janela - Vê aquele? É o maior cafajeste. Bom,o segundo maior,na verdade...

Quando eu ia perguntar quem era o primeiro,um garoto extremamente bonito sentou na cadeira em frente à minha,do lado de Marlene e ela se sobressaltou,revirando os olhos. Ele era alto,branco,tinha olhos muito azuis e um cabelo preto comprido,mais ou menos acima dos ombros,que eram seu charme evidente. Contive um suspiro,e Marlene murmurou:

-Falando no primeiro maior cafajeste.

-Ouch,Lene! -ele fez uma cara ofendida - Mal chego e você me recebe assim. Cuidado,han,você está na minha casa,posso te colocar para fora se continuar me insultando.

A risada escandalosa dele dizia exatamente o contrário, que ele jamais colocaria Lene para fora da casa dele. Ela riu sarcasticamente e me lançou um olhar tipo 'Ele não é um imbecil?'.

-Não vai me apresentar sua bela amiga? -ela me encarou furtivo,e Lene soltou o ar pesadamente.

-Lílian Evans,este é Sirius Black.

-É um prazer. -ele beijou minha mão quando eu a estendi para apertar a mão dele,e eu corei,recolhendo-a imediatamente. Vi Lene segurando uma risada,e Sirius passou um braço pelo ombro dela - Ah,sobre estarmos na minha casa,o que acha de conhecer o meu quarto?

Eu não consegui segurar o riso quando Lene o afastou bruscamente,quase derrubando-o da cadeira,enquanto proferia meia dúzia de palavrões baixinho.

-Black,vá procurar o James e nos deixe em paz. -Lene murmurou.

-Não precisa,já cheguei para ajudá-lo a perturbá-la,Lene. -uma voz doce e brincalhona falou atrás de mim,e eu desejei não ter virado para olhar quem era.

Ali,na minha frente,ou nas minhas costas,mais precisamente,estava o dono dos meus pensamentos,o único que ocupava meus sonhos._ O meu garoto do ônibus. _

Diferente de como sempre o vejo,ele usava um terno,assim como Sirius. Sua gravata vermelha não estava presa no pescoço,mas sim solta,e seus cabelos desgrenhados ainda estavam molhados,escuros e espetados como sempre. Os olhos castanhos dele desceram até mim e eu corei absurdamente, procurando qualquer vestígio de que ele se lembraria de mim. Nos encaramos por um tempo demasiado longo,e ele puxou a cadeira ao meu lado. Malditas mesas de quatro pessoas.

-Hey,James,convença a Lene de que meu quarto é um lugar legal,que ela deve conhecer. -Sirius comentou,recebendo apenas um outro xingamento de Lene em resposta.

James. Era esse o nome dele.

-Você não cansa? -James riu brevemente,aquela risada que eu tinha visto poucas vezes,os mesmos dentes brancos e alinhados. - A Lene não vai ceder como as outras,Sirius.

-Exatamente. -Lene concordou,sorrindo para James - Ah,James,essa é Lílian Evans. Nossa nova companheira de tortura.

Essa tortura seria muito boa,então.

-É um prazer. -ele sorriu na minha direção,e se inclinou me dando um beijo na bochecha. Eu fiquei estática,tentando lembrar como se respirava,ou pelo menos,como se falava. O perfume dele era delicioso,e eu estava tentando decifrá-lo. - James Potter.

-O prazer é meu. -falei pela primeira vez desde que cheguei à mesa,e James sorriu de novo,mas depois se virou para Lene,o olhar de repente preocupado.

-Eu ouvi Thomas falando sobre você não passar dessa noite,Lene. É sério,não se meta com ele. É o pior imbecil dessa festa.

Lene assentiu,aquele assunto parecia deixá-la embaraçada. Eu não perguntei quem era Thomas,e olhei para Sirius,surpresa que o ar brincalhão dele tivesse desaparecido.

-Quero vê-lo tentar. -Sirius murmurou,cruzando os braços. Ele era ameaçador, e se eu fosse esse Thomas sentiria muito medo do Sirius.

-Pare de bancar o bom moço,Black. -Lene sibilou - Eu sei me cuidar sozinha.

-Tudo bem. Mas estarei lá quando seus esforços não forem o suficiente,Lene. -Sirius garantiu,os olhos brilhando de uma forma esquisita - Você sabe como esse idiota costuma agir com garotas.

-Não muito diferente de você. -Lene bufou,e Sirius pareceu realmente ofendido.

-Eu nunca agarrei nenhuma garota à força! -ele exclamou,procurando o olhar de Lene.

Ela ficou calada,encarando-o e eu me senti totalmente intrusa naquele momento.

O que havia entre os dois parecia intenso,quase que permanente. A forma maliciosa e ao mesmo tempo protetora que Sirius a olhava chegava a ser fofa.

Esqueci momentaneamente que o meu garoto do ônibus estava ali,mas ele fez o favor de lembrar,virando o rosto para mim.

-Posso te mostrar a casa,Lílian? -ele perguntou naquela voz doce que convenceria qualquer pessoa a fazer qualquer coisa. Eu assenti,impossibilitada de falar diante daquele sorriso resplandecente dele,e me levantei quando ele levantou.

Olhei para Lene,mas não precisei falar nada. Ela piscou para mim e puxou o braço de Sirius,aparentemente indo conversar com ele num lugar mais particular.

Segui James - estava na hora de chamá-lo pelo nome já - e ele foi andando na frente,acenando e sorrindo para algumas pessoas no caminho. Num determinado momento,entramos numa área mais cheia de gente,e ele me olhou,com aquele sorriso irresistível,segurando minha mão. Eu não sabia para onde ele estava me levando,mas não importava. Eu iria a _qualquer lugar _com ele.

Sua mão estava estranhamente fria,mas eu gostei do seu toque mais do que eu esperava.

Entramos num aposento ainda no térreo,e eu olhei em volta. Vazio. Uma sala cheia de sofás e poltronas que pareciam extremamente confortáveis,uma televisão que tinha quase o tamanho de uma tela de cinema,e um aparelho de DVD tão complexo que eu nunca ousaria colocar um filme lá - sem saber em que buraco mexer,na verdade. Ri desse pensamento,e senti o olhar de James sobre mim.

-O que há de engraçado,Lílian?

-Nada. -eu dei de ombros,e me aproximei da estante gigantesca que mais parecia uma locadora. Havia tantos filmes ali,organizados em ordem alfabética. Senti uma pontada de vontade de passar a noite ali assistindo boa parte daqueles filmes,mas seria indelicado abandonar a festa. Se bem que eu meio que já tinha feito isso,certo?

-O pai de Sirius é um pouco viciado em filmes,sabe como é. -James comentou,adivinhando meus pensamentos.

-É,ele deixa isso bem claro. -puxei 'Moulin Rouge' da pilha e sorri. Eu amava aquele filme mais do que qualquer outro. -Deve ser estranho. Para o Sirius e a Lene verem os pais assim... juntos.

-Sirius acha engraçado. Mas a Lene não gosta muito. -ele respondeu,sentando numa poltrona preta de couro,se espreguiçando - Na verdade,os pais deles não ligam. Tentam juntar os dois há um bom tempo mesmo.

-Hum... -suspirei,ohando agora toda a coleção de X-Man.

-Quer assistir algum?-James questionou,um olhar divertido sendo lançado para mim em seguida.

-Ah,não precisa. -eu me virei para ele,tentando sorrir casualmente.

-Temos bastante tempo até o jantar ser servido. -ele se acomodou melhor na poltrona,e apontou a poltrona ao lado da dele.

-James..-era estranho chamá-lo pelo nome,como se fossemos íntimos ou algo assim - Por que me trouxe aqui?

-Ah. -ele pareceu desconcertado por um segundo,mas depois deu um sorriso de canto - Sirius e Lene precisam de um tempo para se resolverem. - ele olhou o relógio de pulso e fez uma cara pensativa - Há essa hora ela já deve ter cansado de gritar com ele,e ele deve estar prestes a agarrá-la.

-Entendo. -dei uma risada sem graça e sentei na poltrona ao lado da dele,olhando para o tecido do meu vestido como se fosse algo que merecesse toda a atenção.

Eu não podia esconder o quão sem jeito ele me deixava. Desde a primeira vez que o vi naquele ônibus,e agora estávamos aqui. Numa imitação de sala de cinema com um pouco mais de conforto,dando um tempo para que o casal mais bizarro se acertasse sem a nossa presença. Eu não esperava encontrá-lo aqui,quando via uma festa sem graça pela frente. Ele estava extremamente bonito em seu terno displicente, seus cabelos mais arrepiados ainda,seu sorriso tão brilhante quanto eu me lembrava. De perto,ele podia ser ainda mais maravilhoso,e eu não pensei que algum dia pudesse me acostumar com isso. Quero dizer,essa perfeição toda.

-No que está pensando? -ele perguntou,me encarando furtivamente.

-Nada. - só em como você é irresistível. Pfff. Como você é patética,Lílian Evans.

-Não é o que parece. -seu olhar ficou duro de repente - Você quer me dizer alguma coisa?

-Não. - só que eu sou perdida e idiotamente apaixonada por você. Sabe como é,te vejo no ônibus todos os dias,e você nunca saiu da minha cabeça.

-Será que eu posso... -ele se inclinou pelo braço da poltrona,seu rosto perto demais para eu conseguir me mover. Ou respirar. Ou pensar. Droga,James Potter. - Te chamar de Lily?

-Pode. - pode me chamar do que quiser. Pode fazer o que quiser comigo,meu garoto do ônibus.

-Sabe,Lily... -ele sorriu torto de novo,e eu não consegui mais tirar os olhos da sua boca - Você é misteriosa. Eu olho para você e vejo que não é totalmente sincera ao dizer o que pensa para mim.

-Talvez porque nem sempre podemos dizer o que pensamos. -respondi suavemente. Mal vi as palavras saírem. Seu cheiro impregnava minhas narinas,e nada mais importava. Eu poderia passar o resto da vida sentindo aquele cheiro,olhando aquele rosto.

-Não vejo motivos. -ele alargou mais ainda o sorriso.

-Você não parece falar tanto assim o que pensa também. -alfinetei,erguendo uma sobrancelha.

-É mesmo? -ele franziu o cenho - Hum...Tem uma coisa que devo te dizer então. Para ser totalmente sincero.

-Vá em frente. -gostaria de saber de onde eu estava tirando tanta ousadia e coragem.

-Você é possivelmente a garota que mais chamou a minha atenção até hoje. E,acredite,eu conheci muitas garotas. -ele murmurou,sua respiração já batendo na minha bochecha.

Eu perdi a linha de raciocínio,se é que existia uma,quando seu nariz encostou no meu. Delicadamnte,de forma lenta. Torturante,eu podia sentir até mesmo seu hálito se misturando com o meu nas nossas bocas entreabertas.

-Senhor Potter? -uma voz gutural soou da porta,e eu pulei no lugar onde estava,só então notando o quão inclinada eu estava sobre o braço da poltrona. Ajeitei meu vestido sem saber exatamente porque,e vi James virar o rosto para a porta,soltando um suspiro baixo.

-Agnes. -ele murmurou. Eu diria que ele parecia frustrado,mas fui menos pretensiosa.

-O jantar foi servido,só vim avisá-los. -o olhar da governanta pairou sobre mim e ela sorriu sem graça. - Desculpe interrompê-los.

James não falou nada,apenas levantou da poltrona e saiu andando. Eu fiquei estática,tentando lembrar como aquilo tudo tinha acontecido,afinal. Ou como quase tinha acontecido. Tão rápido. Eu esperara muito por qualquer chance com o meu garoto do ônibus,por que agora estava assim,assustada e receosa?

-Você não vem? -ele perguntou,já na porta. Seu sorriso convencido mostrava que dessa vez ele podia adivinhar meus pensamentos,sem que eu precisasse proferi-los em voz alta.

Ele me deixava tonta. Ele me causava sensações estranhas. E ele já sabia muito bem disso.

Levantei rapidamente e andei a passos largos na direção dele. James manteve a porta aberta para que eu passasse,e eu passei muito perto dele,devido o pouco espaço que ele deixara. Só então percebi que ele passara um braço pela minha cintura,me conduzindo até a mesa de onde tínhamos saídos minutos atrás. Tentei não tremer com o toque da mão dele nas minhas costas enquanto andávamos e sorri aliviada ao ver que Lene e Sirius não pareceram surpresos com minha possível cara de desespero ou pela intimidade que James e eu tínhamos adquirido tão rápido.

-O cardápio hoje é dos mais difíceis. -Lene riu baixo,mostrando uma espécie de pasta com um cartão dentro. James pegou-a,e puxou a cadeira para mim.

-Não sou muito fã de frutos do mar. -ele murmurou ao ler as opções,e me passou o cartão depois.

-Sou alérgica a camarão. -murmurei também,e os três me encararam animados - O que foi?

-Nós nunca comemos o jantar dos velhos. -Sirius respondeu casualmente,e levantou-se,estendendo a mão para Lene,mas foi ignorado quando ela levantou e sorriu para mim.

-Vamos à cozinha,Lily. -ela anunciou,saindo andando com Sirius em seu encalço. Pude ver a tentativa dele de pegar na mão dela,mas Lente o ignorou e ele a abraçou pelos ombros,sem que ela oferecesse resistência.

-O que...?

-Você vai entender. -James sorriu torto,segurando a minha mão sem que eu pudesse fugir,me levando pelo caminho de Lene e Sirius.

Vi minha mãe conversando com um casal desconhecido,e pelo seu olhar,eu teria muitas perguntas a responder por estar andando pela festa de mãos dadas com um garoto. Minha mãe não era muito liberal,sempre queria saber detalhes da minha vida amorosa. Não que minha lista fosse vasta,já que eu era seletiva,mas ela não gostava muito de nenhum dos garotos com os quais me envolvi. Apesar de todos serem certinhos sempre,nerds também,em sua maioria,ela sempre arranjava algum defeito. Eles nunca eram bons para mim,segundo ela.

Ao entrar na cozinha,me assustei com sua magnitude. Várias geladeiras,vários armários,vários cozinheiros e seus auxiliares. Os Black gostavam de excessos,pude notar.

Sirius foi até um que parecia o chef e falou algo baixo com ele. Recebeu um olhar de censura,mas foi atendido. O chef não poderia fazer o contrário,na verdade. Sirius era dono daquela casa,fala sério.

Sentamos em bancos perto de uma bancada que ficava de frente para uma das grandes janelas,e eu vi o Jardim bem cuidado à esquerda,e a piscina enorme bem a direita. Lene tagarelou sobre comprar mais espreguiçadeiras para a área da piscina,e Sirius só assentia. James ria da autoridade dela sobre ele e me lançava alguns olhares intensos,sua mão ainda entrelaçada à minha. Ainda fria,ainda me passando aquela sensação quente e reconfortante.

-Ah,Lily,podia vir passar o domingo com a gente! -Lene se empertigou no banco,me olhando com um grande sorriso - Sempre ficamos na piscina,depois assistimos uns filmes,saímos para comer. Vai ser divertido.

Eu nunca tive uma vida social super badalada,então aquela pareceu uma boa idéia.

-Claro,por que não? -pude ver o olhar que ela lançou à James,e senti um frio na espinha com a malícia no sorriso de Sirius em seguida. Estava tão óbvio assim que qualquer idéia que envolvesse James me pareceria ótima?

-Na verdade,eu tinha pensado em outros planos. -James uniu as duas mãos em cima da bancada,fugindo da minha mão,do meu olhar. Me senti estranha,mas tentei parecer normal.

-Que planos? -Lene perguntou,tão surpresa quanto eu.

-É que eu marquei umas coisas... -ele pareceu pesar bem as palavras - Com umas _outras_ pessoas.

Marcou uma coisa com uma outra garota. Era isso que ele tentava dizer.

Peguei-me pensando em como eu fui tola,como pude pensa por um instante sequer que ele fosse querer algo comigo. Ele era perfeito,eu era comum demais. Ele devia ter uma namorada linda e popular como ele. Deve ser divertido para ele dar em cima de uma ruiva imbecil na 'tortura' que eles tanto odeiam de todos os sábados. Claro,uma mudança,que maravilha. Alguém para ele poder ocupar a mente,e talvez outras coisas,na ausência de sua namorada.

Ah,James. Não com Lílian Evans. Eu não nasci com vocação de palhaça,muito menos de substituta. Tentei parecer natural quando tossi e encarei Lene.

-Eu virei,Lene. Vai ser divertido. -meu sorriso maldoso foi bem interpretado por Lene e ela sorriu mais ainda. Sirius parecia confuso,e eu não procurei o olhar de James.

Era incrível como ele me fez mudar de opinião a respeito dele tão abruptamente.

Do amor ao descaso num segundo. Ou era o que eu me forçava a pensar. Dane-se. Ele tinha outra,e eu era a otária da vez. Pff,que previsível. Um garoto maravilhoso e galinha. Como não notei isso antes?

-Lily... -ele chamou meu nome baixo,e Sirius estendeu a mão para o chef,que chegara com uma bandeja enorme.

Quatro hambúrgueres enormes,com batatas-fritas em volta,e quatro refrigerantes. Sorri. Era tudo que eu precisava para sorrir mais naturalmente ainda: fast-food.

Comemos em silêncio,com pausas para elogiar o talento do chef. Eu afastei meu banco de James gradativamente,e assim que terminamos de comer,eu olhei para Lene e sorri de novo.

-Lene,me ajuda a achar nossas mães?

-Claro. -ela levantou e eu a imitei,mas James segurou meu pulso.

-Espera,Lily. -eu me virei para olhá-lo naqueles olhos castanho-esverdeados,e essa não foi uma boa idéia - Eu acho que você entendeu tudo errado.

-Não. -meu sorriso se abriu mais ainda. Era incrível a minha capacidade de sorrir quando estava com raiva - _Você_ que entendeu tudo errado,James.

E saí andando com Lene. Pude ouvir Sirius soltar um assovio tristonho,mas não ouvi James responder nada. Melhor assim.

-O James,Lily... -Lene pareceu pensar um segundo,enquanto andávamos pelos convidados - Ele não é como o Sirius,sabe? Não é um cafajeste.

-Tudo bem. -eu dei de ombros.

-Ele...Não costuma se interessar pelas garotas tão rapidamente assim. -ela continuou,e eu bufei - Quero dizer,ele é bem chato com isso. Você deve ter sido diferente.

-Deixa isso pra lá. -eu avistei minha mãe ao lado de Amélia e apertei o passo até elas.

-Lily. -Amélia sorriu - Você e Lene se deram bem?

-Muito. -eu sorri para Lene e ela correspondeu - Sua filha é um amor de pessoa.

-Que bom. -Amélia a abraçou de lado e eu sorri.

-Mãe. -olhei-a com angústia disfarçada - Vamos ficar muito tempo ainda?

-Só mais uma meia hora,querida. -ela respondeu,tentando entender o que havia acontecido para eu querer tanto ir embora.

-Certo. -cruzei so braços.

-Lene,procure Sirius e avise que o pai dele o quer aqui agora. -Amélia olhou séria para Lene,e ela assentiu,me olhando antes de sair andando. Ela entendeu que eu não a seguiria.

-Vou dar uma volta. -anunciei antes de sair pela porta,indo até os jardins muito bem cuidados dos Black.

Havia muitas árvores,muitas flores diferentes ali. Andei até uma espécie de banco de pedra perto de um roseiral lindo,sentando-me ali mesmo. A lua estava linda,pude observar. E havia estrelas demais no céu,o que anunciava que amanhã seria um domingo ensolarado. Um ótimo dia para nadar,o convite de Lene parecia tentador.

Não tive tempo de pensar muita coisa,logo senti um corpo se encostar no meu,sentando exatamente ao meu lado. Seu perfume o denunciaria há um quilometro de distância,pelo menos para mim.

-Quer saber o que estou pensando agora? -perguntei calmamente,sem forçar nenhum sorriso.

-Posso deduzir sozinho. -ele respondeu baixo.

-Hum.

-Lily... -ele se virou para me encarar,mas eu ainda observava o céu - Sobre o que aconteceu na sala de Tv...

-Não _aconteceu_ nada,se for parar para pensar. -retruquei de imediato,e James suspirou.

-Foi precipitado. Desculpe se te aborreci.

-Não aborreceu. -fui sincera. Apenas me deu falsas esperanças. Mas ele não entenderia isso; não saberia porque eu o cobiçava há tanto tempo. Muito antes de hoje à noite.

Ele segurou meu queixo com uma mão,a outra deslizando pelos meus cabelos ruivos. Eu não poderia afastá-lo nem se quisesse. E eu,de fato,não queria. Encarei seus olhos castanho-esverdeados,uma tonelada de perguntas me aborrecendo. Por que ele fazia aquilo,se havia outra? Por que eu tinha chamado a sua atenção? Por que ele estava ali,me tocando daquela forma que desencadeava sensações esquisitas?

-Eu sei o que você está pensando agora. -ele murmurou,seu olhar mais injetado do que na vez da sala - Sobre mim.

-Aposto que não. -retruquei,evitando encarar aqueles lábios que eu já me acostumara a olhar.

-Eu não sou um desses cafajestes que a Lene deve ter te alertado. -ele quase sorriu,mas seus olhos ainda estava sérios - Só que você chamou mesmo a minha atenção...Mais do que outra garota já chamou.

-Não mais do que a garota de amanhã. -murmurei em resposta,sem perceber que nossos rostos estavam muito mais próximos. A mão dele subiu do meu queixo para a minha bochecha e ele balançou a cabeça negativamente,descendo a mão que estava no meu cabelo para as minhas costas,arrepiando-me totalmente.

-É isso que me confunde. -seus lábios tocaram o meu queixo,a minha bochecha,e ao invés de fazer o caminho da minha boca, senti arrepios no pescoço com seu toque frio ali. Pude senti-lo beijar a minha orelha logo em seguida - Diferente. É totalmente diferente da outra garota.

-De uma forma melhor? -questionei com a voz falha,sem conseguir entender como eu ainda tinha voz.

-Não sei. -ele hesitou por um instante,e afastou-se um pouco de mim,permitindo-me clarear os pensamentos - Nós acabamos de nos conhecer. Não acha que está tudo indo rápido demais?

Não. Eu o conheço há muito mais tempo do que você imagina,James.

-Então vamos devagar. -tentei sorrir,mas falhei miseravelmente,pela expressão apreensiva dele.

Ele mordeu o lábio inferior,pensativo. Eu respirei fundo,o que foi uma péssima idéia,porque apenas inspirei mais ainda seu perfume delicioso.

-Acho que está na minha hora de ir. -murmurei ao ver Lene acenando da outra ponta do Jardim,fazendo sinais de que minha mãe estava saindo.

-Não! -James apertou o aperto na minha cintura,me impedindo de levantar. Tentei disfarçar que meu coração estava palpitando mais forte do que nunca. - Quando vamos nos ver de novo?

Apesar de saber que aquilo era muito injusto,que ele estava sendo egoísta em querer ficar com aquela outra garota e comigo,eu dei um sorriso sincero.

-Logo,logo. -murmurei perto do ouvido dele,e beijei seu rosto suavemente em seguida. Ele piscou algumas vezes,meio atordoado. Eu vibrei por dentro em saber que causava esses efeitos em James. Levantei do lugar onde estava,e ele me encarou,ainda sentado. Seus olhos faiscando junto com seu sorriso brilhante.

-Até logo,Lily. -ele acenou com a mão,ainda sem conseguir tirar os olhos dos meus.

-Até,James. -me virei e saí andando antes que mudasse de idéia e o agarrasse ali mesmo,sem pensar em mais nada.

Lene me recebeu com um sorriso de orelha a orelha e eu a abracei e dei dois beijos na bochecha.

-Nos vemos amanhã. -ela apontou a bolsa da mãe junto com a dela numa das mãos - Eu te ligo.

-Certo. -eu sorri mais ainda,e nossas mães se aproximaram.

-Vamos,meninas? -Amélia perguntou,na sua felicidade eterna e eu balancei a cabeça positivamente. Estava gostando dela cada vez mais.

Antes de passar pelo enorme portão,pude ver que James estava parado na porta da sala principal,de braços cruzados,me olhando mesmo de longe. Ele acenou com a mão outra vez e eu retribuí o aceno, vendo o sorriso no rosto dele mesmo a distância.

Fomos em carros diferentes,é claro,e nos despedimos educadamente.

Já na metade do caminho,minha mãe parara de falar dos contratos que elas assinariam naquela semana e se virou para me olhar,num sinal vermelho. Esperei pelas milhares de perguntas sobre porque eu estava de mãos dadas com James,mas elas não vieram. As perguntas,eu quero dizer.

-Gostou da festa,Lily? -ela perguntou docemente,sorrindo como se pudesse adivinhar exatamente tudo de bom que me acontecera naquela festa.

-Muito. -respondi com sinceridade,e sorri de volta - Acho que virei mais vezes.

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente,mas estava feliz com a minha resposta.

Fui dormir mais animada e elétrica do que em qualquer sábado a noite. Os acontecimentos da noite anterior pareciam surreais demais para que eu pudesse simplesmente deitar a cabeça e dormir.

James Potter. Eu gostava de falar o nome dele. Repeti-o diversas vezes,encarando o teto do meu quarto.

Meu garoto do ônibus. Eu também gostava de repetir meu apelido inventado bem antes de descobrir o nome dele. Soava bem. Soava quase verdadeiro.

Eu chamava a atenção dele de uma forma diferente. Mais do que qualquer outra garota.

Espero que nada disso tenha sido um sonho,e se tiver sido,espero não acordar.

Uma realidade com um James Potter interessado por mim supera qualquer expectativa minha de um dia ir falar com ele no ônibus. Supera qualquer coisa que eu tinha imaginado para essa festa que deveria ter sido uma tortura.

Uma doce tortura,então.

Estaria disposta a enfrentar mais torturas assim quando pudesse.

Ri sozinha na escuridão e no silêncio do meu quarto.

Droga de efeitos colaterais que James Potter causava em mim.

* * *

**N/A:** Olá,pessoas. Eu definitivamente queria continuar essa fic,mas estava numa maré de pouca imaginação. Até que aconteceram umas coisas,e eu continuei :)  
Fiquei mega feliz por ter tanta gente que também tenha um 'garoto do ônibus', hahahaha.  
Obrigada por todos os comentários,em especial:** Thaty** (_continuei,como você pediu_),**Girl Storm** (_MARA,HAHAHAHAHAHA. Tenho,tinha,sei lá. Longa história,ai ai.._), **Yas Getirana**_ (Também acho,cara. Todo mundo teve um dia,hahaha), _**Niinah**_ (Pois é,demorou mas atualizei 8D),_** Lily A.**** Cullen **_(Obg,aí está. Amei seu sobrenome 8D), _**N.G Phoenix**_ (É,geralmente fazemos isso que a Lily tá fazendo mesmo,é involuntário. hahaha), _**Hyuuga Hyuu**_ (Obrigada por ler todas as minhas fics,você é MARA (L)'), _**Bre-Chan **_(CARAMBA,que comentário gigante. Pode postar coments sempre assim,gigaaaantes. ADORO ;D Sim,sim,fico feliz em transmitir a sua situação também,estamos juntas nessa de babar no garoto do bus. HAHAHAHAHA você nem imagina a minha felicidade ao saber que a minha fic ficou em primeiro lugar pra alguém (': muito,muuuito obrigada mesmo. você me motivou a postar rápido com sua review,ok? Beijos,continue acompanhando e muuito obrigada!)_  
É isso então,brotos.  
Nos vemos na próxima atualização,que tal? BEIJOS E QUEIJOS.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3 - Bigamia**

Domingos são dias,em geral,muito calmos para mim. Eu costumava seguir uma determinada rotina: tomar café e ler o jornal,passear com a Mel,fazer algum dever ou estudar para algum teste,almoçar e ter uma tarde comum com a minha mãe. Eu tinha feito apenas as duas primeiras partes desse ritual quando minha mãe entrou no quarto com o telefone sem fio e um grande sorriso no rosto.

-É a Marlene. -ela avisou,me entregando o aparelho e fechando a porta ao sair.

-Alô?

-Lily! -Lene parecia animada e eu não contive um sorriso. -Você vem,certo?

-Bom...-eu suspirei,pesarosa. Não posso negar que saber que James não iria por estar com outra garota me desanimasse.

-Ah,venha,Lily,vai ser divertido. -ouvi um barulho de algo metálico caindo no chão e Lene xingou baixinho - Almoçamos,depois ficamos na piscina,entramos para ver algum filme...

-Tudo bem. -eu fui vencida,e suspirei - Que horas?

-Chegue aqui em meia hora. -ela determinou,e eu ergui as sobrancelhas - Nos vemos,então. Beijo,Lily.

-Beijos. -eu desliguei o telefone,me perguntando que biquíni levar.

Coloquei um bíquini azul marinho com listras brancas,uma saia jeans e uma camiseta branca assim que encontrei uma bolsa maior para colocar outra muda de roupa,caso o tempo esfriasse ou estas ficassem muito molhadas.

Olhei o resultado no espelho antes de sair e sorri satisfeita. Estava apresentável para uma tarde na casa de uma amiga.

Mudei de idéia ao chegar lá depois de não precisar convencer minha mãe - ela estava mais do que satisfeita em me ver amiga de Lene - porque Lene estava deitada numa espreguiçadeira com um biquíni vermelho berrante que ficava ótimo nela.

Ela levantou num pulo,me dando um abraço e um sorriso alegre ao me ver. Ela fez sinal para uma empregada e a mesma entrou na casa para buscar alguma coisa para comermos. Aparentemente,ela já estava feliz e instalada na casa dos Black.

-Fico feliz que tenha vindo,Lily.

Eu apenas sorri e coloquei minha bolsa numa mesa perto da espreguiçadeira em que ela estivera deitada.

Ficamos nadando e conversando por um bom tempo antes do almoço. Eu descobri que Lene estudava num colégio caríssimo no Centro,que era a duas quadras do meu. Marcamos de fazer mais coisas juntas,e ela me ofereceu carona,mas eu neguei. Ela explicou que é da mesma escola que Sirius e James há muito tempo,e que James estava andando de ônibus como castigo no começo desse ano porque dirigiu um pouco bêbado e bateu o carro nas férias. Pelo que parece,ele ia buscar o carro novo hoje. Provavelmente levaria a garota que ele tanto gostava para dar uma volta. Segurei um gemido de frustração,mas apenas pedi detalhes do acidente.

Ele estava com Sirius e outro amigo deles,Remo Lupin. James era o único a ter carteira,mas tinha bebido além da conta e Remo foi o mais prejudicado no acidente. Quebrou uma perna,um braço e ficou em coma por duas semanas. Lene disse que ele se sente muito culpado até hoje,mas o perdão de Remo permitiu que ele no mínimo voltasse a dirigir. Por isso James não bebe mais.

Depois do almoço,fomos para dentro e ficamos na grande sala de TV na qual ele me levara ontem à noite. Colocamos Moulin Rouge,mas continuamos conversando.

-Sabe,eu incrementei a coleção dos Black. -Lene explicou os filmes de 'mulherzinha' na estante. - Sirius e o pai não se opuseram. Você sabe como homens são passivos.

Eu ri,balançando a cabeça negativamente,e Lene deu um suspiro alto,levando uma mão à boca. Eu ergui as sobrancelhas,assustada.

-O que?

-Droga,você deve estar morrendo de curiosidade sobre a tal garota de ontem. -Lene piscou freneticamente e bateu na própria testa. - Desculpe. Saí contando minhas histórias e esqueci das suas necessidades...

-Não,é sério...

-Lily. -ela revirou os olhos - Não finja para mim que não está ligando.

Eu a encarei por alguns instantes. Seus grandes olhos castanhos me analisaram e eu podia jurar que não conseguiria enganá-la,então apenas assenti.

-Escute. -ela se inclinou sobre a poltrona,como se até mesmo a sala vazia fosse pouco segura para o que ela ia contar - É uma longa história. Esquisita. Cheia de perguntas e vazia de respostas.

-Eu quero ouvir. -respondi entre os dentes,a curiosidade começando a latejar forte na minha cabeça.

-Eu sei. -Lene sorriu animada,e abaixou o volume da televisão antes de se empertirgar no sofá - Primeiro prometa não julgar James mal por nada que ouvir aqui. Ele só tem dezoito anos. É um jovem inconseqüente.

-Tudo bem,prossiga. -eu suspirei,resignada.

-James e Elizabeth se conhecem desde muito pequenos. Ele e ela eram quase aquele tipo de casal formado cedo pelos pais,entende? -eu assenti rápido e Lene riu - O maior sonho dos Scott era casar a filha mais nova com um Potter. Ela ia herdar tudo. E eles são muito,muito ricos.

-Não entendo porque ele andava de ônibus. -eu murmurei confusa.

-Já disse que foi o castigo dos pais dele por ter bebido e dirigido e causado toda a grande merda que quase matou Remo. -Lene explicou automaticamente,como se essa história já estivesse lhe dando nos nervos.

-Certo. -eu sacudi a cabeça. Ele voltaria a andar de carro. Eu estaria solitária no ônibus de novo. _Droga._

-Então...-Lene torceu as mãos e analisou as unhas - Elizabeth e James obviamente namoraram desde cedo,com uns quatorze ou quinze anos. Eram dois idiotas,então brigavam muito e terminavam. Mas voltavam também,como se James fosse unicamente dela,no final das contas. -Lene deu de ombros,mas vi que ela também não gostou de como a frase soou - O fato é que ela foi estudar na França aos dezesseis anos e só voltou ano passado. Totalmente mudada e independente. Nem quis saber de James no início. Ele ficou arrasado,é claro. Mas nada que umas noitadas não resolvessem. O problema foi que ela percebeu a merda que fez desprezando James. Quis voltar na primeira oportunidade,mas ele estava magoado demais. Depois de alguns meses,ele cedeu. E descobriu que ela estava grávida de um cara com quem ela estava ficando antes de James aceitar voltar para ela.

-O que?

-É. -Lene riu - Parece uma novela mexicana,eu sei. Mas vou chegar no que interessa.

-Caramba. A alta sociedade tem mesmo seus podres.

-Pois é. -Lene deu uma gargalhada,mas se recompôs rapidamente - James brigou,quis que ela fosse ao médico,contasse pro garoto,tudo isso com o apoio dele,acredite! Mas ela simplesmente abortou. Tomou remédio e abortou.

-Caramba! -eu levei as duas mãos à boca. Como James ainda estava com ela?

-É. Ela é muito narcisista. Não queria engordar por um filho indesejado.

-Mas isso é...Ridículo.

-Eu sei. James também acha. Por isso eles tinham terminado de vez... -Lene suspirou,irritada dessa vez - Por um bom tempo,dessa vez. Mas James voltou com ela há uma semana. O que é ridículo,tendo em vista que ele conheceu uma garota tão mais bonita e decente,como você.

-Lene...-eu pisquei algumas vezes,tentando organizar meus pensamentos - Eu não posso.

-O que? -ela franziu o cenho.

-Ficar no meio disso. É uma história de anos. Eu o conheço há um mês.

-Um mês?

Oh-oh.

_Boa_,Lily. Explique-se agora.

Permaneci muda,encarando Lene enquanto digeria o fato de que Elizabeth ficaria com James no final. Que eu era um empecilho que ela poderia dar conta como fez das outras vezes para voltar com ele. Talvez eu nem estivesse a altura de poder me meter entre os dois. Eu o conhecia há um mês. Ele me conhecia há um dia. Isto era absurdamente ridículo.

-Lily,o que você quis dizer com um mês? -Lene indagou,entre curiosa e confusa.

Eu dei um sorriso amarelo. Nunca soube mentir direito.

-James pega o mesmo ônibus que eu. Há um mês. E eu sempre o observei. -respondi baixinho,só então notando em como isso soava... Obsessivo.

-Sério? -Lene ergueu as sobrancelhas,incrédula e depois sorriu animada - Por isso aquela cara de quem viu um fantasma ontem. Pensei que amor a primeira vista causasse aquilo nas pessoas.

-Lene!

-Lily,eu sei do que eu estou falando! -ela colocou uma mecha da franja atrás do cabelo,mais animada ainda com o assunto - Tinha que ver como vocês dois se olharam. James até desviou o olhar depois de te dar um beijo no rosto,de tão sem graça que ele estava. Eu só conheço uma garota que consegue deixá-lo sem graça.

-Ah,por favor! -eu revirei os olhos - Não é como se eu pudesse competir com ela.

-Você pode não achar isso,mas eu conheço James. Eu sei que ele só ficou assim por _uma_ garota.

-Não me dê falsas esperanças.

-Nunca falei tão sério em toda a minha vida. -Lene sorriu sinceramente.

Antes que eu pudesse falar mais alguma coisa,perguntar mais sobre aquele relacionamento complexo e tempestuoso que James tinha,Sirius entrou na sala com um garoto loiro e magro.

-Puxa,perdi a parte que vocês ficaram de biquíni? -ele cruzou os braços e andou até nós,dando um beijo na testa de Lene e um na minha bochecha.

-Eu estava justamente contando sobre Elizabeth para a Lily. -Lene falou com naturalidade,mas Sirius se engasgou com o...Ar. E o garoto loiro que se aproximara ergueu as sobrancelhas,confuso.

-Como é? -Sirius arfou,olhando feio para Lene.

-Você é a famosa Lily,então? -o loiro perguntou,dando um sorriso simpático.

-Acho...Que sim. -respondi,olhando para os dois esperando uma explicação para o 'famosa'.

Reparei no garoto quando ele apertou minha mão. Ele era mais alto que Sirius,mas menos forte. Usava roupas mais simples,e eu tinha certeza que ele não era da elite como os outros. Ele estava metido naquele meio por algum motivo,assim como eu,e acabei reparando que ele parecia relaxado com aquele luxo todo. Seus cabelos eram de um loiro escuro,curtos e com ondas,mas muito mais bonitos que os de qualquer garoto loiro da minha escola. Ele,Sirius e James eram absurdamente lindos. De formas diferentes,mas eram lindos. Ele tinha olhos esverdeados como os de James,mas iam mais para o castanho. E seu sorriso era perfeito também,assim como suas feições pálidas e inocentes. Talvez por isso eles andassem juntos. Para causar esse efeito nas pessoas. Sabe como é,fazer elas se sentirem feias.

-Sou Remo Lupin,aparentemente bem menos famoso que você por aqui. -ele brincou,sorrindo angelicalmente. Se eu não fosse tão irrevogavelmente encantada (e talvez apaixonada) por James, com certeza babaria nele.

-Eles falaram...De você. - Do acidente. Completei mentalmente.

-Ah. -ele deu de ombros e olhou Lene - O quanto ela sabe sobre Elizabeth?

-O bastante. -Lene respondeu indiferente,e eu vi que Sirius estava carrancudo.

-James e ela vão vir para cá mais tarde. -Sirius murmurou como se estivesse contando um segredo inacreditável para nós três.

-Até parece. -Lene estalou a língua e me lançou um olhar maldoso - Ela me odeia.

-Mas isso não vai impedi-la de vir,Lene. -Remo afirmou,sentando-se no sofá da direita.

-Mas isso talvez possa impedi-la de voltar outra vez. -Lene estreitou os olhos e eu vi que nem Sirius,nem Remo poderiam discordar dela agora.

Um silêncio estranho reinou e eu estava divagando sobre como não seria legal encontrar James com Elizabeth hoje. Sacudi a cabeça,decidida a voltar cedo para casa.

-Lily,vamos para o meu quarto. -Lene conjecturou repentinamente,puxando meu pulso.

Vi Sirius se jogar na poltrona e pegar o controle remoto. Remo sorriu para mim antes de sairmos da sala e eu me virei para Lene enquanto ela me puxava escada acima.

-O que foi isso?

-Nada. Só Sirius me irritando com esse olhar de repreensão. -ela murmurou em resposta,abrindo a terceira porta do longo corredor - Eu acho que fiz certo em te contar. Porque eu vi como você e James estavam ontem.

-Mas...Lene...-eu fiquei muda quando entramos no quarto dela. Era quase três vezes maior que o meu. E era lindo,com uma cama gigante e uma varanda maior ainda. -Wow,seu quarto é demais.

-Obrigada. -ela sorriu e se jogou num sofá vermelho de frente para uma TV de Plasma linda também - Senta aqui. Vamos ver a reprise de Project Runway, já que perdemos ontem durante a festa.

Eu sentei ao lado dela e ficamos rindo e comentando o programa como duas velhas amigas. Eu podia não ser bem uma pessoa cheia de amigos,ou que tinha facilidade em fazer amigos assim. Mas eu sentia que podia ser amiga de Lene,não apenas nos dias de jantares e festas de luxo.

Ouvimos duas batidas na porta no segundo comercial e a empregada mais simpática que tinha nos atendido ontem colocou a cabeça para dentro do quarto.

-Eu preparei um lanche,e os garotos estão comendo,srta. Marlene. -ela falou com um sorriso bondoso.

-Obrigada,nós já vamos descer. -Lene respondeu simpática antes de se olhar no espelho e sorrir para mim ao abrir a porta. - Eu não sei porque ainda me preocupo em estar bonita para o Sirius. Ele é um babaca.

-Acho que...Ele gosta de você. -murmurei em resposta,e Lene ergueu as sobrancelhas,descrente.

-Lily,não seja ingênua. Eles são todos iguais. -ela revirou os olhos e nós descemos as escadas.

'Eles são todos iguais.'

Parei no último degrau, pensando no que Lene acabara de dizer. Ela não se referia apenas à Sirius. James era quase como ele. Apesar de ter uma garota e parecer gostar dela,a história deles não era nenhum conto de fadas e ela não tinha a nobreza de uma princesa. Ela não era uma boa pessoa,e ele não era tão esperto quanto parecia. Quero dizer,tinha que ser muito idiota para continuar com uma garota que abortou o bebê de um cara -que por sinal nem era ele - apenas para não ficar gorda.

Ridícula.

A voz de Lene me chamando fez eu continuar a descer os degraus,esquecendo meus pensamentos sobre James e '_sua garota'_ por um momento. Mas não por muito tempo.

Agradeci por Lene ter apertado meu braço e de certa forma ter me segurado firmemente quando vi quem nos esperava na cozinha. Sirius e Remo comiam calados de um lado da grande mesa da cozinha. Eles pareciam nem estar neste planeta. Do outro lado,estavam James e Elizabeth. Eu não precisava de descrição alguma para saber que era ela.

Por tudo que eu tinha ouvido,ela era exatamente como eu esperava.

Alta,magra,com a pele branca mas levemente bronzeada (provavelmente artificialmente,já que a Primavera de Londres não costuma ser ensolarada a ponto de bronzear alguém como ela tinha ficado bronzeada) e com longos cabelos loiros,lisos e brilhantes. Ela se virou para nos olhar quando Sirius derrubou a faca que usava para cortar o sanduíche,e eu notei que seus olhos eram azuis e que seu semblante era bonito.

Mas apenas isso.

Ela era uma modelinho bonita e vazia.

Eu quase pensei que pudesse competir com ela,mas julgando pela cara que James fez ao me ver,talvez tenha me enganado. Bom,não seria a primeira vez.

Um silêncio incômodo reinou até Sirius murmurar algo como 'Eu achei que ela já tivesse ido embora...' e Remo sorriu sem graça,afastando duas cadeiras para mim e para Lene.

Eu ponderei,olhando as cadeiras. Seria muito imbecil virar e ir embora? Bom,seria também muito indelicado. Respirei fundo e sentei numa das cadeiras,evitando ao máximo o olhar do _casal_ à nossa frente. Pode parecer uma grande idiotice,mas pela cara de Elizabeth,eu podia jurar que ela sabia tudo sobre ontem à noite. Mesmo que ela soubesse,no entanto,seria uma bobagem se preocupar. Quero dizer,olhe para mim! Era só ela procurar um espelho e repensar tudo que ela e James já viveram e eu seria tão insignificante quanto um grão mísero de areia numa praia gigantesca.

Desisti de encarar o prato e me servi de um sanduíche da bandeja à nossa frente. O barulho dos copos e das facas usadas estava quase ensurdecedor. Logo,logo poderiam ouvir meu coração acelerado idiota batendo contra o meu peito como se eu estivesse numa situação de perigo. Não era bem isso,mas eu queria mais do que nunca estar em qualquer lugar que não fosse ali.

-Não vai apresentar sua amiga,McKinnon? -a voz fina e debochada de Elizabeth pareceu um sino nos meus ouvidos. Segurei o copo com mais força do que devia e as juntas dos meus dedos doeram.

-Esta é Lílian Evans,Elizabeth. -Lene falou como se isso fosse um grande feito,ou algo do tipo,e eu vi o olhar hostil que elas trocaram.

-É um prazer,Evans. -ela estendeu a mão com pulseiras caras e brilhantes e as unhas perfeitamente feitas. Eu pensei alguns segundos antes de apertar a mão dela mais forte do que poderia. Com minha mão apenas com um relógio esportivo vermelho da Nike que eu ganhara de natal.

-O prazer é todo meu. -menti com um sorriso muito pouco convincente.

-Querida,adorei seu relógio. -os olhos dela brilharam de uma forma esquisita,e antes que eu pudesse agradecer,ela completou - No free shop da França consegui comprar um menos esportivo por dez euros.

Foda-se.

Foi meu pensamento inicial. Mas eu apenas sorri e voltei a atenção ao meu copo,tentando controlar uma vontade crescente de bater na cara dela.

O resto do lanche foi torturante. Não sei porque,mas Elizabeth achou que algum de nós estava interessado em sua vida de viajante,e ela narrava lugares e preços de coisas em todo o mundo.

Ela conseguiu me fazer odiá-la rapidamente. Em questão de minutos. E não só por ela ser a atual namorada de James. Ou o que quer que eles fossem.

Mal pude disfarçar meu contentamento quando ela disse que precisava ir embora e pediu para James deixá-la em casa. Ela se despediu de todos com um aceno e repetiu que foi um prazer me conhecer. E eu não olhei James nenhuma vez durante todos os vinte e cinco minutos de lanche.

Um silêncio engraçado pairou e do nada,Sirius começou a rir.

-Ela é tão linda,mas tão insuportável! -ele exclamou,e Remo concordou com um aceno,rindo fraco. Lene suspirou.

-Não vejo a hora de James largar ela e ficar com a Lily de vez. -ela murmurou,e eu me engasguei com o ar que respirava.

-Não...Diga...Bobagens! -gaguejei tolamente,levantando da mesa abruptamente demais para a situação. - Eu acho que já está na minha hora,gente. Eu...Estou indo.

-Ouch,Lily. -Sirius fez uma careta -Não precisa se ofender,fica mais.

-Não me ofendi. -garanti,encarando Lene - Só que está escurecendo,e eu acordo cedo demais amanhã para pegar meu ônibus.

-Quer que eu te chame um táxi? -Remo pegou o celular no bolso,mas antes que eu pudesse negar e agradecer,a voz que eu não ouvia desde ontem soou pela cozinha.

-Não precisa,eu dou carona para ela.

-Você não tinha ido levar Elizabeth? -Sirius fez exatamente a mesma pergunta que eu me fazia. Com menos desespero,é claro. Eu _não_ **podia** aceitar carona de James.

-Ela não se incomodou de pegar um táxi. -ele se explicou,ainda encarando Sirius sem sequer virar a cabeça para me encarar.

-Eu também não me incomodo. -murmurei debilmente,sem saber porque não guardei essa afirmação apenas para mim. Sirius riu e levantou,puxando Lene pela mão e sendo seguido por Remo.

-Ok,então. Nos vemos depois,Lils. -ele me deu um beijo estalado na bochecha,e eu acho que corei. Quero dizer,era Sirius Black! Possivelmente o garoto mais lindo que eu já vira depois de James.

-Certo. -eu murmurei,e Lene e Remo imitaram o gesto dele. Lene,é claro,fazendo uma careta antes de sair,com sinais furtivos para eu ligá-la depois.

Ficou tudo muito silencioso,e eu ainda olhava James sem esperança que ele tomasse coragem para me olhar finalmente. De repente,ele o fez.

Seus olhos cor de mel pousaram nos meus olhos verdes por instantes que me pareceram uma eternidade. Eu só percebi que tinha prendido a respiração quando comecei a sentir um desconforto maior do que o normal.

-Vamos? -ele tirou uma chave do bolso,giranado-a entre os dedos numa tentativa de parecer displicente. Ele falhou e quase derrubou a chave.

Eu apenas assenti,seguindo-o porta afora ainda sem conseguir organizar meus pensamentos o suficiente para formar uma frase coerente. Por que diabos ele me deixava assim,afinal?

James parou em frente a um Audi prata de quatro portas que devia ser o último lançamento. Era lindo. Extremamente lindo.

-Bom para um primeiro carro,não é? -ele perguntou,meio bobo,olhando admirado para o carro.

-É ótimo. -eu respondi,pensando em 'perfeito',mas ainda estava com raiva dele,e não conseguia falar muitas coisas gentis.

Espera,raiva dele?

-Você pode me explicar o caminho?

-O que? -eu arregalei os olhos,encarando-o sem entender sua pergunta.

-Da sua casa. Pode me explicar o caminho da sua casa?

-Ah,claro. -eu entrei e sentei no banco carona,murmurando um agradecimento por James ter aberto a porta para mim.

Expliquei as coordenadas e ele disse que conhecia minha rua. O silêncio tão temido pairou rapidamente,e eu desejei muito ter algo para falar. Qualquer coisa para evitar aquele assunto.

Ao mesmo tempo,no entanto,minha língua coçava para comentar algo sobre Elizabeth.

-Lily,posso te fazer uma pergunta? -a voz de James saiu meio abafada,e o sinal vermelho permitiu que ele me fitasse com seus olhos esverdeados.

-Outra. -eu ri fraco e ele sorriu sem jeito. - Pode.

-Você deve estar me achando um idiota. Por ter feito tudo aquilo ontem e aparecer hoje com outra garota. -ele murmurou entre os dentes,franzindo o cenho. - Eu...Nem sei o que te dizer. É sério.

-Não precisa dizer nada. Não _aconteceu_ nada. -a última frase recebeu uma entonação muito mais sarcástica do que eu esperava,mas foi inevitável.

-Lily,é sério... -ele me encarou mais firmemente ainda - Eu não podia... Fazer isso com Elizabet,mas você...Tem alguma coisa que...Eu não sei explicar... Parece que algo me atrai para você. Desde o primeiro momento. É muito estranho.

Respirei fundo,tentando similar tudo. Ele estava falando sério. De certa forma,então,eu mexia com ele.

O sinal ficou verde e eu pude relaxar mais já que o olhar de James sobre mim me deixava muito pior,e muito nervosa.

O resto do trajeto foi um silêncio total,já que não pegamos outro sinal fechado. James parou em frente ao prédio que eu o mandei parar. Fiz menção de levantar,e lembrei do cinto. Balancei a cabeça,uma cortina do meu cabelo cobrindo meu rosto,fazendo ficar mais fácil ignorar o olhar de James sobre mim.

Tirei o cinto e ergui a cabeça devagar,vendo que James me olhava quase que hipnotizado,praticamente sem piscar. Eu respirei fundo,tentando assimilar que talvez eu ficasse um bom tempo sem vê-lo,agora que ele tinha seu carro. Tentei gravar suas feições (Como se eu pudesse esquecê-las!) mas olhar para ele era mais doloroso agora que eu sabia da história da Elizabeth...E de como eu estava idiotamente em desvantagem.

-Então,chegamos. -ele murmurou,se inclinando sobre o banco e me encarando mais de perto.

-É. -eu murmurei de volta,estagnada,pensando que seria bom abrir a porta do carro e ir embora. Mas não dava. Minhas mãos simplesmente não obedeciam o comando do meu cérebro.

-Bom,eu acho que te devo desculpas... Por ontem. E por hoje... -James tropeçou nas palavras,o cenho franzido,as bochechas levemente coradas.

-Não. -eu ergui as sobrancelhas - Eu que me intrometi nessa história sua com a Elizabeth. Já entendi. Não é você que deve se desculpar.

-Lily,por favor. -ele revirou os olhos - Eu que estava errado esse tempo todo. Gostaria que me desculpasse.

-Certo. -eu murmurei em resposta,abrindo a porta do carro para sair,mas James segurou o meu pulso. Eu me virei para encará-lo,meio bruscamente,e ele estava perto demais. - O quê?

-Eu...Bom...Nós...Você vai sábado? Na próxima festa,eu quis dizer. -ele gaguejou tolamente,e eu reparei que seus lábios eram vermelhos e chamativos demais para que eu pudesse conseguir parar de olhá-los.

-Hum...Não sei. -respondi com sinceridade,e tentei sorrir.

-Vá. Hum,acho que vai ser divertida. -ele murmurou meio descrente.

-Claro. -eu dei uma risada curta e ele riu também - Boa noite,James.

-Boa noite. -ele segurou meu rosto com uma das mãos e beijou minha bochecha mais demoradamente do que devia. Eu tentei não estremecer quando seus lábios frios encostaram na minha pele quente e corada,mas não obtive sucesso.

Saí do carro antes que ele pudesse me deixar ainda mais envergonhada,e quando olhei para trás antes de entrar no meu prédio,ele me fitava com atenção e com um meio-sorriso no rosto. Eu acenei antes de virar as costas e subir para o meu apartamento.

Não sei exatamente a minha opinião formada sobre James depois desse dia.

Mas sei que minha bochecha ficou quente por um bom tempo,e sei que a expressão confusa dele me pedindo para ir à festa no sábado também ficaria na minha cabeça por um bom tempo.

Talvez,apenas talvez,eu estivesse mesmo mexendo com ele. Por que,por qual outro motivo ele iria querer que eu fosse a essa festa? Ele deveria estar se sentindo mal e culpado,e se afastaria de mim para não trair Elizabeth. E não era bem assim.

_Ele queria que eu fosse à festa. _

E,bom,eu não estou em condições de negar alguma coisa que o meu garoto do ônibus queira.

* * *

A segunda-feira poderia ter sido apenas mais um dia comum. Obviamente James não estava no ônibus,e não vai estar mais,agora que tem sua carteira de motorista e seu carro de volta. Foi meio melancólico não ter mais quem observar,e isso piorou meu humor que é sempre o menos animado possível numa segunda-feira. Encontrei Alice na porta da escola e ela me contou sobre seu fim de semana animadamente,sem mencionar o meu,ainda bem. Eu não estava com a menor vontade de inventar desculpas por ter negado sair com ela,Frank e Amos num encontro duplo.

Quero dizer,se a possibilidade de eu me envolver com outro cara antes de conhecer James de fato,já era remota,imagine agora!

Claro que não falei isso para ela quando ela me deu uma bronca por ser tão exigente. Eu não era,é sério. É só que o único homem que me atrai mesmo é o James,ué. E eu mexo com ele,sabia? Não está tudo perdido. Ainda. Então,Amos quem?

Ela parou de me perturbar quando Frank chegou e nos cumprimentou,obviamente se demorando mais com Alice. Eu revirei os olhos e entrei na sala,no que fui abordada rapidamente por Amos.

-Olá,Lily. -ele sorriu,animado,e eu ergui as sobrancelhas. - Como foi seu fim de semana?

-Ótimo. - murmurei em resposta,me sentando no lugar de costume,e Amos colocou sua mochila na carteira de trás.

-Que bom. -ele se sentou na carteira na frente da minha,achando que assim atrairia mais a minha atenção. - Estive pensando se você tem algo para fazer nesse feriado...

Eu franzi o cenho,só então me lembrando que quinta-feira seria mesmo um feriado qualquer. Isso era tão propício mesmo! Dois dias a mais sem escola,porque ninguém era idiota o suficiente para ir à aula na sexta-feira...

-Nem me lembrava que era feriado,na verdade...-respondi com um meio-sorriso,e Amos revirou os olhos.

-Sabe como é,eu chamei uns amigos para a minha casa de praia em Brighton...Alice e Frank estão entre eles,e eu queria convidar você também. -ele deu um sorriso meio tímido,o que era bem estranho ao se tratar de Amos Diggory. Eu quase sorri com a ideia de ele estar envergonhado ao me fazer esse convite,mas eu não poderia aceitá-lo mesmo assim.

-Minha mãe nunca deixaria. - respondi categórica. E,bom,eu não estava mentindo.

-Meus pais vão estar lá também,ela não precisa se preocupar quanto a isso. -ele respondeu,ainda animado,mas agora menos tímido - Eu adoraria que você fosse,Lily.

E os olhos azuis dele reluziram um pouco mais quando ele falou a última frase,o que detonou meu plano de inventar alguma desculpa. Então só o que eu respondi foi 'Ok,vou falar com a minha mãe.'. Daí Amos sorriu mais ainda e a professora de Química entrou na sala,começando nosso dia com toda sua animação,e eu vi Alice piscando para mim antes de se sentar na carteira dela,sempre ao lado da minha.

Pelo olhar malicioso dela ao ouvir minha resposta,ela também já sabia do tal convite e não me disse nada antes! Pra que eu preciso de amigas mesmo,né?

Com uma pontada de raiva por ter dado esperanças à Amos sabendo muito bem que James era tudo que me importava,eu comparei minha amizade de anos com Alice à minha de dois dias com Marlene. E cheguei à conclusão de que Lene teria me dito isso antes,para que eu preparasse uma resposta mais decente e não deixasse os olhos azuis bonitos de Amos me persuadirem.

O resto do dia foi sem mais emoções,e eu estava bem entediada depois da aula em frente ao computador sem nada para fazer. Já tinha adiantado os deveres,então não me restava nada mesmo. Peguei o telefone na base e sentei no sofá da sala,abaixando o volume da televisão e procurando o número de Lene no meu celular.

Ela atendeu com uma voz embargada,e eu olhei para o relógio. Eram cinco e meia da tarde,ela não podia estar dormindo,podia?

-Eu te acordei?- perguntei me sentindo muito culpada.

-Não,não. Tá tudo bem. -ela deu uma risada - Tava só cochilando aqui na sala. Nem sei quando dormi,na verdade. Como você está,Lily?

-Ótima. E você,Lene?

-Bem. -ela suspirou- A rotina com Sirius deixa suas marcas,sabe como é. Estou com sono porque ontem meu lado de criança falou mais alto e eu o desafiei para um campeonato de videogame.

-Nossa. -eu dei uma risada também. Não imaginava os dois jogando sem brigarem direto. - Não imagino isso,na verdade. Mas ok.

-A que devo a honra da sua ligação,nova amiga? -eu sorri.

-Sei lá,estava aqui entediada. E pensei que você teria algo melhor para fazer. Sabe como é,elite de Londres.

-Idiota. -ela riu mais alto e depois suspirou - Mas você se enganou. Estou no maior tédio vendo Law & Order aqui...E aparentemente,todas as minhas amigas do colégio resolveram arranjar rolos essa semana. O que me deixa mais solitária ainda.

-Hum,que droga. -mordi o lábio,pensando numa pergunta que ocupara minha cabeça o dia todo praticamente - Lene...Ahn...Hoje foi meio chato ir para a escola de ônibus.

-Como é? -ela parece não entender o que eu queria dizer com aquilo.

-Sabe,eu sempre ia com o James de ônibus...Então hoje foi meio chato. Você por acaso o viu na escola hoje?

-Claro. Tive que aturar essa praga o dia quase todo. -ela respirou fundo - Ah,mas foi menos chato. Porque acho que ele e a Elizabeth estão em crise. De novo. E dessa vez,provavelmente **você **é o motivo.

-Sério? -eu tentei não parecer alegre,mas foi inevitável e eu e Lene caímos na risada. - Ah,tudo bem,não deve ser por minha causa mesmo.

-Por que não?-eu podia imaginar Lene revirando os olhos depois de suspirar - Pare de ser pessimista,Lily.

-Hum...-eu respirei fundo - Ok.

-Sabe,a elite de Londres tem mesmo algo para fazer na véspera do feriado! -Lene pareceu animada de repente,e eu ri - Olha,tem uma super festa na casa de um amigo meu da escola. Você pode ir comigo,o que acha?

-Adorei a ideia. Não sabe como preciso de uma festa de adolescentes. -ela riu do meu desespero.

-Esses bailes já encheram. -Lene concordou - Ok,na quarta-feira você vem pra cá depois da aula para nos arrumarmos.

-Certo. -eu sorri,animada mesmo. -Hum,vou desligar. Minha mãe chegou e vai querer ajuda no jantar.

-Tudo bem. Até quarta,Lily,beijos.

-Beijos,Lene. -e desliguei,ajudando minha mãe com as compras.

-Estava falando com a Lene? -ela pareceu feliz até demais,e eu dei uma risada.

-Aham.

-Que ótimo! -minha mãe bateu palmas frescas e eu fiz uma careta. - Lilian,você precisa de mais amigos. É só a Alice e ninguém mais. Eu detesto seu individualismo.

Não respondi nada,e comecei a ajudá-la com o frango do jantar.

Cantarolei alguma música que vinha da televisão na sala,só então percebendo o que melhorara tanto meu humor. O fato de James e Elizabeth terem uma crise por minha causa era tão revigorante e animador. Bom,isto é,se fosse _mesmo_ por minha causa.

Eu precisava ser realista. James Potter ainda estava com ela. Independente de qualquer coisa,ele ainda era namorado dela. A garota linda,rica e perfeita como ele. Perfeita para ele.

De certa forma,eu não acreditava muito que pudesse superar isso.

Mas também sabia que não podia superar ele.

Respirei fundo e comentei sobre a viagem com a minha mãe. E,ao contrário do que eu esperava,ela não negou fervorosamente. Apenas pediu o telefone do Amos para falar com os pais dele para saber se era verdade mesmo que eles iriam,quando voltavam,etc. Eu falei que pediria a ele e ela ficou feliz que eu estivesse ficando tão sociável.

Eu ri,apesar de saber que aquela viagem era uma farsa para mim.

Não veria James o feriado todo. Estaria com Amos,e seus olhos azuis tão bonitos por perto o tempo todo. Era apenas uma tentativa inútil minha de não pensar em James e ver a minha outra possibilidade.

Eu não era azarada,na verdade.

Eu tinha Amos Diggory relativamente interessado por mim. E ele era bonito,era inteligente,era um cara legal. Por que eu precisava me prender a um outro cara que tinha uma namorada perfeita e que não ia querer nada comigo?

Talvez essa fosse a minha maior virtude. Eu sabia muito bem ser realista.

Mas é claro que eu não pude evitar um sorriso ao lembrar do que Lene falara mais cedo ao telefone.

"_Porque acho que ele e a Elizabeth estão em crise. __De novo__. E dessa vez,provavelmente __**você **__é o motivo. "_

A terça e a quarta passaram sem maiores emoções. Os únicos fatos relevantes eram que Amos queria mesmo que eu fosse àquela viagem,porque me deu seu telefone de prontidão na terça-feira mesmo,falando que seus pais adorariam falar com a minha mãe. E mais tarde,naquela noite,enquato eu ouvia minha mãe falando que a mãe de Amos era muito gentil,meu celular tocou e eu fui salva daquela conversa chata sobre como Amos era um bom partido.

Lene só queria me lembrar de ir para a casa dela na quarta à tarde,e de levar uma roupa linda. Eu ria com a animação dela,ainda indecisa quanto à viagem. Minha mãe permitira. E eu prometera confirmar com Amos na quinta pela manhã,já que os carros sairiam de Londres depois do almoço.

No fundo,no fundo,eu sabia o que faltava para confirmar ou não aquela viagem. Tudo dependia única e exclusivamente de como seria a festa da quarta à noite. E como James estaria nela,com ou sem Elizabeth. E como eu me encaixaria nessa história.

A presença de James,em si,naquela festa,já era o bastante para me deixar nervosa. Mas Lene não se conformava e precisava me fazer usar aquela roupa tão chamativa demais. Ela quase me bateu quando viu que eu pretendia ir de jeans e camiseta.

Ela mostrou o vestido branco curto que ia usar com um colete cinza aberto e botas pretas,soltando os cabelos castanhos ondulados para se parecer ainda mais com uma celebridade. Senti-me ridícula e feia perto dela com meus jeans e aceitei sua sugestão. Acabei usando um vestido preto emprestado dela,que era de mangas curtas e que caía para um dos ombros. Ele era soltinho,então ela o prendeu na cintura com um cinto vermelho lindo e me fez usar um de seus sapatos altos de marca,que tinha o salto amarelo. Eu estava tão moderna e tão 'Lene' que fiquei com vergonha de sair do carro quando paramos em frente à uma daquelas mansões lindas do bairro nobre que eles viviam.

Andamos em direção à casa enquanto eu xingava Lene e pedia meu elástico de volta,mas ela insistia que eu ficava mais bonita de cabelo solto. Isso me animou porque pude jogá-lo de lado e esconder um pouco meu rosto com a franja caindo nele.

A casa de Fred,o tal amigo de Lene,era linda e muito luxuosa. O DJ estava no canto esquerdo,oposto à escada e em volta dele havia uma pista de dança improvisada onde muita gente dançava animadamente. Vi um barzinho à direita,e dois rapazes acenaram para a gente. Lene sorriu,me puxando até eles e eu sorri,aliviada,ao constatar que eram apenas Sirius e Remo.

-Nossa,Lene,você está...Maravilhosa. -Sirius parecia mesmo encantado,o que só fez Lene dar de ombros e jogar o cabelo para o lado para dar dois beijos em Remo,'ignorando' o irmão postiço.

-Oi,Lily. -Remo sorriu,alegre,quando eu me inclinei para cumprimentá-lo também,e depois dei dois beijos no rosto de Sirius.

-Olá,gente. -dei um sorriso sem graça quando Sirius desviou o olhar para mim,analisando-me.

-Vocês querem me matar. -ele murmurou,recebendo um tapa de Lene no braço. - Mas é claro que eu prefiro você,Lenezinha. A Lily é toda do James. E você é toda minha.

Ele falou a última frase mais baixo,puxando Lene pela cintura,e ela riu,o empurrando. Mas,pela primeira vez,eu a vi corar com algum comentário dele. Remo franziu o cenho e apontou uma menina morena entrando na porta para Sirius.

-Droga,Kathy veio. -ele murmurou,parecendo perturbado,e Sirius riu.

-Reminho hoje não vai curtir a festinha. -Lene comentou,maldosa e eu fiquei me perguntando o que tinha perdido. Ela pareceu ver minha expressão confusa,e completou - Ela é o interminável _affair_ do Remo. Eles nunca se resolvem.

Sorri para Remo e ele revirou os olhos,descendo do banco que estava perto do bar e indo ao encontro da garota morena. Apesar de perturbado,ele a abraçou e ela sorriu. Será que todos os casais eram mesmo tão complicados assim na alta sociedade?

Uma música muito animada começou a tocar e Lene balançou o quadril,pedindo uma cerveja ao barman. Sirius a enlaçou pela cintura e a convidou para 'uma dança' muito gentilmente. Eu me senti meio intrusa no momento deles e apenas virei para o barman,pegando a cerveja de Lene e encostando num canto. Ele perguntou se eu não queria nada e eu perguntei o que tinha de menos forte. Ele riu de mim e trouxe uma taça de pró-seco.

Sentei no banco que Remo estivera sentado e bebi um gole do meu pró-seco,observando as pessoas pela festa,parando meu olhar num casal que brigava na escada,e depois em outro que saía de mãos dadas do banheiro masculino. Dei uma risada,balançando a cabeça,e a música mais animada no refrão me fez balançar um pouco o corpo também,de acordo com a batida.

Meu olhar recaiu sobre Sirius e Lene na pista de dança,os corpos quase colados,ela rindo e ele com uma expressão irritada. Ponderei sobre como ela o estava irritando,então dei uma risada.

Estava absorta em pensamentos sobre coisas muito aleatórias,tipo como Remo era fofo com a tal de Kathy,encostados na escada abraçados e bonitinhos,quando um perfume conhecido chegou até mim,e o meu pior pesadelo estava confirmado. James estava ali,do meu lado,um sorriso torto no rosto e aquele olhar penetrante do sábado passado se prendeu ao meu. E eu senti um certo calafrio na coluna,que me fez respirar fundo e tentar sorrir. Ele ainda me fazia sentir as mesmas coisasi,infelizmente.

-Você está deslumbrante. -ele falou naquela voz doce e gentil,embora seu sorriso fosse malicioso ao parar nas minhas pernas. Eu senti meu rosto corar muito e não consegui sorrir direito.

-Olá,James. -murmurei depois de respirar fundo outra vez,sentindo meu rosto voltar ao seu tom normal.

-Como vai,Lily? -ele sorriu mais abertamente,revelando seus dentes brancos e alinhados enquando se encostava no balcão ao meu lado.

-Ótima. -menti,quando,na verdade,sentia uma enorme vontade de sair correndo dali. Eu não sabia como agir perto dele agora que tudo estava claro para mim. Ele tinha namorada. E eu me sentia completamente atraída por ele. Não conseguia me permitir a sequer pensar na palavra 'apaixonada'.

-Eu não esperava te ver de novo tão cedo. Mas confesso que é uma surpresa muito boa. -seus olhos esverdeados se prenderam aos meus de novo,e eu o encarei,mais séria dessa vez.

Pensei em perguntar por Elizabeth,mas não conseguia ser tão cara de pau. Preferi apenas sorrir para ele e beber outro gole do pró-seco,buscando tempo para pensar no que falar.

-Ah,esses dois não perdem tempo. -ele murmurou,risonho e eu acompanhei seu olhar,notando que Sirius puxava Lene pela mão para uma saída nos fundos,aparentemente para um jardim enorme que a mansão tinha.

-Achei que eles não ficassem em público. -comentei,curiosa e James deu de ombros.

-A Lene provoca muito o Sirius. E ele não é de ferro. -ele respondeu,categórico,e eu meneei a cabeça,imaginando como esses dois deviam viver sob o mesmo teto. Talvez Lene estivesse muito pior do que eu,afinal.

Parei para analisar James outra vez. Ele parecia absurdamente despojado com aquela camisa pólo listrada de branco e vermelho e jeans muito escuros. Seus cabelos arrepiados pareciam mais macios ainda,incitando-me a tocá-los. Mordi o lábio,olhando aquele rosto perfeito e tão bonito. Era muito injusto que ele fosse inteligente,rico e lindo.

James percebeu meu olhar sobre si e abriu mais ainda o sorriso.

-Quer dançar? -ele perguntou quase retoricamente,já que no segundo seguinte,sua mão fria tinha envolvido a minha e me puxado para longe do bar,a tempo apenas para que eu deixasse minha taça vazia em cima do balcão.

Aquela sensação esquisita de que nossas mãos ficavam bem encaixadas me preencheu e eu me sentia muito idiota pensando naquilo. Talvez fosse o pró-seco já atuando na minha corrente sanguínea.

Quando chegamos na pista de dança,eu percebi que estava meio sem graça,sem saber como dançar com James por perto. Ele não me deixou pensar muito,logo seus braços estavam em volta de mim muito levemente,sem que nossos corpos se tocassem totalmente. Eu passei as mãos para os ombros dele e me movi de acordo com a música,evitando seu olhar,de início.

Conforme o ritmo ia ficando mais agitado,eu ia me mexendo mais rápido,e balancei o quadril timidamente,encarando o chão enquanto dançava. Senti as mãos de James pararem na minha cintura quase respeitosamente,enquando ele me seguia na dança tímida.

Eu tentei encará-lo,mas seus olhos esverdeados penetrantes e tão expressivos fizeram eu me arrepender. Ele sorria de lado,e mordeu o lábio quando seu olhar recaiu sobre meu quadril rebolando. Tenho certeza que coraria se não estivesse gostando da reação dele à minha dança.

Seus braços me puxaram para mais perto,e uma espécie de corrente elétrica pareceu nos envolver com um contato ainda maior. Envolvi seu pescoço com meus braços e continuamos dançando,juntos e ritmados. O perfume dele invadia completamente minhas narinas,confundindo a minha cabeça e eliminando qualquer culpa que eu deveria sentir por Elizabeth.

Suas mãos pousadas na minha cintura foram descendo até o meu quadril e enquanto seus lábios rumavam perigosamente pela pele exposta do meu ombro,traçando um caminho até o meu pescoço,deixando um rastro absurdamente quente.

Eu respirei fundo outra vez,o que foi uma péssima ideia,porque só aumentou a veracidade daquilo tudo com o cheiro dele tão bom e tão certo perto de mim. Subi meus dedos pelos cabelos bagunçados dele,testando sua maciez exata e arranhei levemente as unhas em sua nuca,o que fez James soltar a respiração mais rapidamente contra o meu pescoço. Eu sorri com aquela reação,e ele mordeu o lóbulo da minha orelha.

-Eu não posso me desculpar por isso,dessa vez. -ele sussurrou no meu ouvido,a voz levemente rouca e falha. Meu sorriso se desfez,uma grande culpa me tomando,embora eu não conseguisse me afastar dele. Isso parecia fisicamente impossível naquele momento. Eu o apertei mais contra mim,e ele arfou de novo - Sabe,Lily,é que você simplesmente me deixa louco.

-Gostaria de _querer_ parar,James. Porque isso é tão errado. -murmurei contra o pescoço dele,e senti que ele se afastara um pouco,apenas o suficiente para me encarar.

-E eu gostaria de poder querer o mesmo. -seu olhar era intenso e meio confuso - Mas parece que tudo em você me instiga. Desde a cor do seu cabelo até o seu cheiro.

Soltei um leve suspiro,meu olhar recaindo sobre a boca de James. Estava tão próxima,e era tão vermelha e não muito cheia ou muito fina,apenas perfeita. Senti sua respiração batendo contra o meu rosto,seu olhar também preso na minha boca. Nosso narizes se encostaram e James entreabriu os lábios,seu hálito quente com um leve aroma de menta com canela com alguma outra coisa deliciosa me fez fechar os olhos.

Tentei ignorar toda aquela culpa,tentei ignorar o fato de que eu estaria magoada no final. Só ele importava,apenas James e seus lábios tão convidativos que se encostavam nos meus o mais devagar possível. Era como se ele também estivesse muito receoso,muito cuidadoso.

Não pude evitar os arrepios que percorreram todo o meu corpo quando nossos lábios se colaram de verdade,e meus pulmões pareceram muito inflados,impulsionando meu coração de forma que ele queria passar pela minha garganta naquele momento. Eu nunca tinha sentido nada parecido ao beijar ninguém,muito menos ao apenas encostar meus lábios nos de qualquer garoto.

Porém,antes que eu sequer pudesse aproveitar aquela sensação maravilhosa,o celular de James tocou em algum lugar que parecia muito distante,e ele o pegou com aglidade,se afastando de mim minimamente para atendê-lo. Eu senti falta dos lábios dele no momento que foram afastados dos meus e eu reabri os olhos,confusa que ainda conseguisse me manter de pé com todo o furor que aquele garoto conseguia me causar com um pequeno gesto.

Foi como se um balde de água fria caísse sobre a minha cabeça quando a expressão extasiada dele mudou para uma irritada e atordoada. Ele não precisou falar nada mais do que o 'oi' mau humorado para eu saber quem era do outro lado da linha.

Na verdade,a sensação era mais de que alguém tinha me dado um tapa na cara. Senti como se um conto de terror desse lugar ao meu rápido conto de fadas que mal durar duas músicas inteiras. Rápido demais. Complicado demais. Errado demais para continuar.

Eu não pensei muito quando me desvencilhei dos braços dele e procurei a saída daquela pista de dança,até avistar a porta grande e bonita da mansão muito chique. Andei até lá a passos largos e rápidos,sem entender como não caí daquele salto alto.

Avistei a rua vazia a poucos metros e encostei na parede ao lado da porta,na parte de fora da mansão. A música ainda martelava na minha cabeça,as vozes das pessoas animadas abafadas demais por trás da parede de concreto.

Eu respirei fundo,o cheiro da grama verde e bonita do jardim invadindo meus pulmões,trazendo um pouco da sanidade que eu perdera lá dentro,naquela pista de dança. Mas o cheiro dele estava impregnado em mim,e eu coloquei as mãos na boca e no nariz,me sentindo a pior pessoa possível.

A letra da música martelando na minha cabeça mais do que eu esperava,me impossibilitando de dar uns passos a frente e pensar em chamar um táxi.

"_I think I'm drowning  
Asphyxiating  
I wanna break the spell  
That you've created  
You're something beautiful  
A contradiction  
I wanna play the game  
I want the friction" _*

* * *

* Eu acho que estou me afogando  
Asfixiando  
Quero quebrar o feitiço  
Que você criou  
Você é algo lindo  
Uma contradição  
Eu quero jogar esse jogo

Eu quero a atração/fricção(?) - Our time is running out - Muse

N/A: Olá,minhas leitoras lindas !  
Eu sei que sumi muito sério. Sei que a culpa foi toda minha,e que vocês deve estar me odiando total. Mas,juro,posso me explicar. Bom,primeiro a tendinite. Depois o segundo ano mais difícil que eu imaginava. E depois,ainda,o computador novo que eu tive que passar as fics,muitas reescrever até!Juro que o windows vista em sacaneeou bonito com os arquivos de word.  
Não acho esse capítulo muito legal. Ele é bem frustrantezinho,sabe como é. Mas eu juro pela minha coleção de HP que os próximos serão MUITO melhores. E que o beijo L&J está sim prestes a acontecer de verdade,hahahaha. Eu amo os comentários de vocês,é sério,eles que me fazem continuar com isso aqui. Sem comentários,sem fanfics. Por isso,mesmo que seja pra xingar ou dizer 'eu li,ok?' pelo menos deixem um comentário e façam uma escritora feliz 8D  
Porque é por isso que eu os deixo abertos para qualquer um,cadastrado no fanfiction ou não. Vocês podem comentar mesmo assim,sabiam? Poxa.  
Agora respondendo meus leitores fiéis.

_**Alice: **Bah,mais uma fic ae pra vc acompanhar. Obrigada por sempre ler minhas droguinhas. Amo você,amiga!_

_**Lika Slytherin: **AHAM,todo mundo já teve o seu,não é? hahaha. o meu anda sumido,mas ok. a fanfic continua, obg por ler,beijos! _

_**Jaque Weasley:** Ele adooora uns golpes baixos...Ai,James! Adoro Sirius&Lene e suas briguinhas. Eles são meus egundo casal preferido,haha. muito obrigada por ler,volte sempre 8D_

_**Lily A. Cullen:** Ai,esses cullens.. /suspira. É,o James tem um caráter duvidoso,mas eu vou confessar uma coisa pra você. Sou muito fã de garotos maus,entende? É uma droga,mas não consigo evitar. Continue lendo para ver que caminho nosso James seguirá. HAHAHAHA beijos,obrigada mesmo por comentar! _

_**SallyRide:** AH,muitooo obrigada mesmo! Espero que goste da continuação! É,quem dera que todos os garotos do ônibus fossem tipo o James,hm...HAHAHAHA beijos. _

_**Kakau C.:** MUITOOO obrigada mesmo,querida. Sério que você gostou de 'Just the girl'? Ela é meu xodó! HAHAHAAHA Ah,muito obrigada por todos os elogios. Eles me motivam muito,e é mais motivador ainda saber que tem gente que gosta do meu jeito de escrever e das minhas histórias. Espero que goste da continuação e que continue acompanhando. Obrigada mesmo. Beijão. _

_**Mrs LilyGirl: **HAHAHAHAAHAH todo mundo tem seu garoto do onibusoumetrôoulotaçãooutremouqualqueroutromeiodetransporte! adoro isso. fico feliz que você tenha se identificado. espero que goste da continuação,querida. beijos,e obrigada! _

_**Layla Black:** Bom,sem muito onibus por enquanto.. Mas logo o James vai voltar a acompanhar a Lily,hm. Obrigadaaaa mesmo,beijos._

_**Nicky Evans:** Ah,muuuuuito obrigada mesmo. Você nem sabe como os comentários me animam! Espero que goste desse novo capítulo, e que continue acompanhando! Beijooos._

_**Isabel:** XARAÁÁ! hahaha. Desculpe pelo 'mundo real' mas é um bloqueio.. Ela não acabou,juro. Terá continuação logo,logo. Que bom que gostou dessa! Muito obrigadaa mesmo. beijos._

_**BellaBlack15:** É,cansei das tradicionais também. hahahaha Obrigadaaa mesmo pelo coment! beijos. _

_**3 L's:**** OH MY GOD!** Igual ao Jaaaames! Que inveja de você,hahahaha. Obrigada por ler,e espero que tenha gostado dessa continuação. Beijooos! _

_**Mari Malfoy:** Caramba,isso é tão comum mesmo! Fico feliz que você tenha se identificado! Espero que goste desse cap. novo. beijoo,muito obrigada._

_**Camila Lopes Fernandes:** AEEE,POSTEI! hahahaha. obrigadaa mesmo,beijão. _

_**KAREN PADS: **NADA é mais hot que Sirius e Lene. hahahaha concordo. eles são fodas. Descuuuuuuuulpe muito por 'mundo real'. mas tive bloqueio,só que JURO que ela volta,ok? Obrigada por ler aqui tbm. Beijão!_

_**Tahh Halliweell:** HAHAHAHAAHA obrigadaa,tbm acho meigo amor a distância assim..Mas agora eles tão bem perto,cof cof. HAHAHAHA obg por ler,espero que goste da continuação. beijos,querida! _

_**K.:** HAHAHAHAAHA,vi a fic dela quando você falou. Foi sem intenção,juro. Mas a minha tá ficando bem diferente,hahahaha. Muito obg e espero que goste desse cap. novo! Beijoos! _

Bom,é isso,gente. Obrigada pela paciência e mil desculpas pela demora. Eu mereço xingamentos,pedras,tudo. Juro não sumir de novo. E prometo trazer capítulos grandes como esse,só que melhores e mais legais! hahahaha. Amo vocês. Beijudds para todas,hihi.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

A verdade é que,encostada naquele muro,àquela hora da noite,eu já não sabia se queria mesmo fazer parte desse jogo. Porque ele parecia meio doentio para mim,quero dizer. Essa coisa toda de relacionamento duradouro, e aborto e uma loira magnífica por quem o James me trocaria ao mínimo estalar dos dedos com unhas bem pintadas. Eu não queria passar por isso,sou muito jovem para este tipo de sofrimento amoroso.

Não que minha vida amorosa seja lá grande coisa,mas veja bem,eu tenho o Amos.

Ele é bonito,é fofo e gosta de mim. Por que diabos eu ia querer me meter nessa confusão toda tendo uma outra opção muito mais fácil e saudável? Meu Deus,eu sou tão esquisita! Por que eu não poderia simplesmente viajar com o Amos amanhã e então nós nos apaixonaríamos ao pôr do sol de Brighton,e depois nos beijaríamos numa festa badalada numa casa de praia e eu seria feliz!

Merda! Minha cabeça doía só de pensar. E eu nem bebi tanto pró-seco assim. Ok que eu não bebo normalmente,mas não deve fazer mal umas duas – ou três – tacinhas de espumante,certo?

Finalmente avistei um táxi ao longe e fiz sinal. Ele piscou duas vezes,alegando que estava ocupado e eu suspirei. Nunca quis tanto na vida ter um carro para poder sumir dali. Pensar que James estava a alguns metros dali me deixava tão nervosa. Quero dizer,ele poderia aparecer a qualquer momento,e eu acabei de me decidir sobre a coisa toda. Ia ser difícil lidar com ele tendo tomado essa decisão há tão pouco tempo. Quero dizer,há alguns minutos.

-Lily!- a voz dele parecia cansada e eu o xinguei mentalmente.

Olhei para ele,correndo até mim com os cabelos ainda mais desgrenhados,respirando rápido e aquilo me trouxe pensamentos tão pecaminosos que eu quis me enfiar num buraco na terra. Merda,o que diabos eu tinha decidido mesmo?

-Espera... –ele parou na minha frente – O que você está fazendo?

-Eu estou...Er... Vou para casa. – voltou toda a minha gagueira. Como esse garoto consegue?

-Não! –ele franziu o cenho- Mas a festa mal começou!

Uma parte de mim achava que sair correndo da festa era uma atitude um tanto quanto estúpida, mas uma outra parte achava que era exatamente o que eu devia fazer. Correr para bem longe do meu garoto do ônibus. Porque ele nunca seria meu,afinal.

Aquele pensamento me deprimiu mais do que quando eu não o conhecia propriamente. Era mais fácil ficar só imaginando e endeusando ele na minha mente. Na vida real ele era tão mais complicado... E tão mais apaixonante!

Eu tinha que sair dali. Olhar aquele rosto lindo não estava tornando meus pensamentos mais coerentes. De forma doentia,na verdade,eu só queria ficar perto dele. O mais perto possível, receber o máximo de afeição que eu conseguisse. Até ele decidir que não me queria mais, mas eu pelo menos teria tido os meus momentos _de James_.

Argh,como eu sou patética! Meu Deus,eu preciso ir embora!

-Eu vou procurar a Lene. – foi tudo que eu falei,só então me tocando de que ela sim poderia conseguir um táxi para mim. Ela deve ter dezenas de telefones de companhias anotadas no celular. Eu costumo andar de ônibus, e quando volto tarde minha mãe costuma me pegar...

-Espera,Lily. – James segurou o meu braço, e ele pareceu queimar com todas as faíscas que o toque dele me passava. – Eu te assustei,certo? Não devia ter beijado assim,nem falado aquelas coisas que...

-James! –eu o repreendi. Ouvir ele falando do que tinha acontecido na pista de dança me deixava meio arrepiada e eu não gostava disso. Não queria ouvi-lo terminar, dizendo o quão errado aquilo fora e como ele se arrependia. Tinha sido incrível para mim,e eu não deixaria ele me tirar essa sensação.

-É só que... –ele passou a mão livre pelos cabelos e suspirou – Eu estou confuso.

-James...- eu balbuciei de novo. Já sabia onde isso ia dar e,sinceramente,não estava com vontade de ouvi-lo me dispensar.

-Ouça,Lily. –ele segurou meu rosto entre suas mãos e eu prendi a respiração conforme o seu rosto se aproximava do meu. – Eu gosto da Liz... Mas você é incrível e eu não sei como agir quando estou com você. – sua voz era um sussurro,intenso e rouco.

"_Eu gosto da Liz...". _Foi tudo que eu consegui absorver. E aquilo me atingiu mais fortemente do que um soco na boca do estômago. Eu sabia que devia ter corrido dali.

Então,antes que eu pudesse tirar as mãos de James do meu rosto,a constatação de que ele amava mesmo a Elizabeth fez meus olhos esquentarem e ficarem cheios d'água.

O olhar de James ficou congelado e ele franziu o cenho ao ver as lágrimas rolarem pelas minhas bochechas. Eu era tão idiota,chorando ali feito uma imbecil!

Ele me abraçou forte,afagando meus cabelos sem falar nada. Seu perfume invadindo as minhas narinas apenas para me lembrar que aquela seria a última vez que eu o sentiria tão próximo. Então, tão repentino quanto veio,meu choro cessou. E eu pude me soltar de James,embora não quisesse muito isso. Ele também parecia não querer tanto assim,tendo em vista que afrouxou o abraço,mas manteve os braços em volta da minha cintura.

-Lily,o que...? –ele parou a frase no meio,mordendo o lábio. Parecia ponderar sobre o que falar,e eu suspirei.

-Desculpe,eu sou uma tola. –me justifiquei,embora aquilo obviamente não respondesse as perguntas que ele tinha para fazer. –Mas já estou indo.

-Fica comigo. – o pedido pareceu lisonjeiro e eu quase sorri. Era tão bom quando ele achava que me queria.

-Não,James. – as palavras saíram da minha boca antes que eu quisesse. Quase como em forma de proteção,e eu lentamente tirei seus braços da minha cintura,sabendo que ele entendera muito bem o que aquilo significava.

Eu estava saindo daquele jogo louco que nem sequer deveria ter começado. Eu não disputaria ele com a Elizabeth nem nada assim. As perspectivas para mim não eram das mais otimistas e ele entendeu isso também.

Eu estava indo embora. Terminando o que nem tinha começado.

Saí andando rápido, e peguei meu celular. Disquei o número de casa,torcendo para minha mãe atender e o James não vir correndo atrás de mim. Embora,no fundo,eu soubesse que ele não viria. Não mais. Ele também sabia o quão estúpido podia ser esse jogo.

Antes do telefone tocar três vezes,um táxi passou e parou quando fiz sinal. Eu agradeci,aliviada,e desliguei antes de acordar a minha mãe.

O caminho para casa foi o mais rápido da minha vida e eu não tive tempo de digerir todas as informações da festa. E embora um sentimento terrível me consumisse e fizesse meu coração parecer apertado e enrolado numa corrente de espinhos, eu não chorei mais.

Afinal,você não deve chorar por ter perdido algo que nunca foi seu.

_I am leaving (Eu estou indo embora)_

_This is starting to feel like (Isso está começando a parecer)_

_It's right before my eyes (Que está diante dos meus olhos)_

_And I can taste it (E eu posso sentir o gosto)_

_It's my sweet beginning (É o meu novo começo)_

_And I can tell just what you want (E eu posso dizer exatamente o que você quer)_

_You don't want to be alone (Você não quer ficar sozinha)_

_You don't want to be alone (Você não quer ficar sozinha)_

_And I can't say it's what you know (E eu posso dizer que isso é o que você sabe)_

_But you've known it the whole time (Mas você soube disso o tempo todo)_

_Yeah, you've known it the whole time (Sim,você soube disso o tempo todo)_

A música que tocava na rádio do carro do Frank parecia tocar dentro do meu coração. Era esquisito, mas eu sempre ficava sensitiva assim quando algo acontecia. E na noite anterior tinham acontecido coisas que me deixariam assim para sempre,provavelmente.

Alice se virou e sorriu para mim do banco da frente. Eu tentei corresponder com um sorriso tão animado quanto o dela,mas aposto que falhei miseravelmente. Ela pareceu preocupada e piedosa,mas eu odiava me sentir frágil assim. Droga,como eu odeio James Potter!

Bom,a parte de convencer minha mãe não foi tão difícil quanto eu esperava. Ela estava acordada vendo Seinfield quando eu cheguei e começamos a conversar. Eu não disse nada sobre James quando ela perguntou se ele estava lá. Mas aposto que meu silêncio a fez perceber que o assunto era proibido no momento. Então,quando perguntei se ela me deixaria viajar com o pessoal da escola,ela disse que sim,que seria ótimo para eu socializar mais. Já que ela tinha adorado a mãe do Amos,ela confiava em mim para não fazer nenhuma bobagem durante o feriado. Eu deveria ter ficado saltitante,mas algo me dizia que eu teria me sentido mais aliviada se ela não tivesse deixado.

Eu achava mesmo que ficar trancada no meu quarto o feriado todo faria muito bem ao meu luto afetivo. Sim,porque eu tinha matado e enterrado todas as pretensões de ficar com James Potter. Ele não era mais o que eu queria,ou era isso que eu me forçava a acreditar.

E nada melhor do que minha TV, meus Haagen Dasz e minhas pipocas para o feriado. Mas aí eu tive uma idéia meio que absurda,devo confessar. Pensei que,por um acaso, James ia plantar lá no meu apartamento, com todos seus sentimentos confusos e volúveis e me faria chorar e querer beijá-lo de novo. Não necessariamente nessa ordem. E eu não estava pronta para isso. Ontem foi só ele aparecer na minha frente que minha decisão ficou abalada,e eu consegui sair de lá com dificuldade,e com o coração mais apertado do que nunca.

Então talvez fosse bom mesmo viajar com os amigos por uns dias. E a voz de Amos foi tão alegre quando eu confirmei que iria. Ele começou a tagarelar sobre como seria maravilhoso e como iríamos nos divertir. Eu acreditei nele,de verdade,mas não sabia se devia tentar me divertir com outro garoto assim, tão cedo.

Olhei pela janela,o dia estava ensolarado e bonito. O feriado estava perfeito,e as pessoas estavam felizes. Eu me sentia uma estranha, um ET recém-chegado a Terra, tendo se misturar sem ser percebido. Acho que teria sido melhor ficar em casa,afinal.

A viagem para Brighton foi até que rápida,e quando chegamos na casa de Amos,eu me senti um pouco mais animada. Era uma casa grande,toda branca e com detalhes de madeira,o telhado marrom e rústico dava um ar diferente à casa.

Quando entramos,eu vi o quão grande era. Amos nos recebeu com um sorriso enorme e ele me abraçou e tudo. Eu fiquei meio sem jeito,confesso,ainda mais quando ele me puxou pelo braço para conhecer seus pais. O sr, Diggory estava lendo o jornal numa espreguiçadeira no quintal e a Sra Diggory estava deitada na espreguiçadeira ao lado dele tomando um suco e lendo uma revista de mulherzinha.

-Mãe,pai,essa é Lílian Evans. –ele me apresentou e os dois sorriram para mim. A sra Diggory se levantou e me deu um abraço caloroso. O sr. Diggory apenas apertou a minha mão e disse um 'Muito prazer,srta Evans!'

-É um prazer conhecê-la,Lily! – a Sra Diggory segurou meus ombros,me olhando muito animada – Amos estava certo,você é mesmo linda!

Eu devo ter ficado da cor dos meus cabelos,mas consegui dar uma risadinha sem graça. Quer dizer que Amos ficava falando para os pais dele que eu era linda? Meu Deus,ele é cego. E fofo,devo frizar. Ouvir isso massageou meu ego ferido e eu quis morrer por ser tão mesquinha. Mal chegara em Brighton,estava a milhas e milhas de distância de James e já pensava nele. Claro que pensava com amargura que ele era um babaca por não me considerar o que Amos considerava. Se é que isso faz algum sentido.

-Obrigada. –eu falei finalmente,colocando uma mecha do cabelo para trás da orelha – Aliás,a casa de vocês é muito linda,sra Diggory.

-Ah,obrigada,querida. Mas me chame de Dulce,certo?-ela piscou para mim e bateu no ombro de Amos como se o estivesse parabenizando – Sinta-se em casa,Lily.

Finalmente olhei para Amos,e o rosto dele estava mais vermelho que o meu cabelo. Ele parecia também meio aborrecido e voltou para dentro da casa sem puxar meu braço. Mas eu o segui mesmo assim, sentindo na pele a vergonha que ele devia estar sentindo. Mães podem ser bem traiçoeiras mesmo.

-Vem,Lily. Vou mostrar o seu quarto. –ele subiu as escadas e eu o segui,segurando minha mala. Procurei por Alice e Frank,mas não os vi,então me virei para encarar Amos quando chegamos ao segundo andar.

-Vou ter um quarto só para mim? –perguntei,meio chocada.

-Er, sim... –ele coçou a nuca – O Mark e o Anthony vão dividir um quarto. E a Alice e o Frank um outro.

-Ah sim. –eu assenti.

-Aqui está o seu. – Amos abriu a porta do último quarto do corredor, que tinha uma vista maravilhosa da praia. Eu corri para a janela,largando a mala no caminha e inspirei o aroma da praia.

-Maravilhoso. – comentei,sentindo-me muito mais animada do que eu esperava. Olhei para Amos encostado no batente da porta e finalmente reparei direito nele. Estava usando uma camisa pólo rosa e uma bermuda cáqui, junto com chinelos de dedo que destoavam totalmente o visual. Mas ficava bonito nele. Seus cabelos loiros cacheados pareciam macios e mais claros ali no sol e seus olhos azuis brilhavam quando ele me encarava. Ele gostava de mim mesmo. Até falara de mim para seus pais! E ele era tão bonito! Deus,por que eu não conseguia me sentir atraída por ele? Por que quando eu olhava para aquele rosto bonito eu lembrava de James Potter?

-Vamos a praia já,já. Coloca seu biquíni e me encontra lá embaixo. –ele falou,categórico,como se não aceitasse desculpas.

-Certo. –eu sorri para ele,pegando minha mala e a apoiando na cama macia no centro do quarto.

Amos se virou para ir embora,mas parou outra vez no batente.

-Ah,Lily... –ele limpou a garganta, e levou a mão aos cabelos – Eu fiquei feliz de você ter vindo.

-Hum... –eu fiquei sem graça diante daquela frase tão simples e tão sincera. Esse garoto era tão fofo que eu me sentia a bruxa má da história por não estar apaixonada por ele. Então,pensei em como me sentira melhor desde que pus os pés diante do quintal dele. Como a noite passada parecera menos horrível. – Eu também fiquei feliz de vir,Amos.

Então ele abriu um sorriso brilhante e eu sorri de volta. Estava sorrindo mais do que esperava para o fim de semana todo. E Amos se foi, me deixando melancólica repentinamente. Eu não podia enganá-lo,mas ele parecia tão bom,tão certo... Seria horrível enganá-lo,mas e se eu quisesse mesmo dar uma chance a ele? Não faria mal,certo? Eu não diria que estava apaixonada nem nada. Só teríamos um fim de semana agradável como adolescentes comuns,sem cobranças,sem nada... Então,talvez ele me fizesse esquecer James Potter de uma vez por todas. Era uma boa perspectiva. Eu estava me agarrando a toda e qualquer possibilidade.

Eu me sentei com Alice debaixo de uma barraca enquanto os meninos iam jogar bola na beira da água. Estendi a toalha para nós duas e Alice começou a tagarelar sobre como Frank era perna de pau e eu fiquei só rindo e concordando, não podendo deixar de reparar que Amos era o que jogava melhor dos quatro que estavam ali.

Fiquei observando o mar,as ondas estavam brandas e o céu estava muito claro. Estava ficando bem quente,então eu decidi tirar meu vestido de malha e ficar só de biquíni como Alice.

-Lily,você está esquisita. Não vai mesmo me contar o que houve? – Alice me tirou de meus devaneios e eu a encarei,sem conseguir mentir. Mas eu não queria falar disso,não ali. Eu descobrira na calmaria daquela praia o meu refúgio particular. Não deixaria pensamentos sobre James Potter estragarem meu feriado. Isso estava mais do que decidido.

-Não queria falar sobre isso agora... – eu murmurei, e embora Alice estivesse morrendo de curiosidade,ela assentiu.

Então ficamos lá conversando sobre amenidades por um bom tempo, uma conversa tranqüila e leve que me fez querer ficar mais tempo em Brighton do que 3 dias.

Um tempo depois,os meninos se aproximaram, Frank sentou-se ao lado e Alice e Amos ficou parado na nossa frente,me encarando com um olhar meio esquisito. Ah,meu Deus,ele devia estar decepcionado ao me ver magrela e branca daquele jeito no biquíni. Ele desistiria de mim. Eu deveria comemorar isso,certo? É fácil afastar um homem sendo assim tão sem graça quanto eu.

-Vamos dar um mergulho? –Amos falou para o pessoal,mas me encarou furtivamente. Os meninos negaram e ficaram lá na areia bebendo água. Eu me levantei,porque estava mesmo morrendo de calor e não queria entrar na água sozinha.

Amos não tirou os olhos de mim e eu comecei a ficar meio sem graça. Então fomos andando até o mar e eu olhei de soslaio para ele,reparando em como ele estava bagunçando o cabelo enquanto me olhava de esguelha. Ele estava com vergonha de novo,mas por que desta vez?

-O que foi,Amos? –perguntei finalmente,já sentindo a água gelada molhando meus pés,e depois as minhas canelas. Parei de avançar e fiquei o encarando,esperando uma resposta.

-Hum...É... Não é nada,Lily. –ele sorriu sem graça,e segurou a minha mão – Vem,vamos mergulhar.

Eu achei estranho como seu toque parecia aconchegante. Sua mão grande segurando a minha,mas não me dando nem metade dos arrepios que uma outra mão me dava. Ainda assim,a sensação era boa porque ele parecia segurar a minha mão como se isso fosse a melhor coisa do mundo para ele. O que é bem estranho,diga-se de passagem.

Nós entramos no mar depois de eu fazer uma careta pela água gelada,mas mergulhamos de uma vez,e Amos não soltou a minha mão. Quando emergimos,ele sorriu,jogando o cabelo pra longe dos olhos e eu tentei fazer o mesmo.

-Eu acho que poderia ficar aqui o dia todo. – ele falou,olhando para o mar com uma expressão relaxada.

-É mesmo relaxante. –respondi,desvencilhando minha mão da dele para ajeitar meus cabelos rebeldes que cobriam meu rosto.

-Sabe,eu queria ir para uma faculdade ao sul, talvez até mesmo aqui em Brighton... Queria poder morar perto da praia,acho que nada seria melhor do que isso...-ele falou calmamente,quase como se fosse uma confissão.

-Mas você quer ser um advogado,certo? –eu mordi o lábio e ele assentiu – Então acho que seria melhor ir para Oxford.

-É,meus pais também acham isso... –ele deu de ombros e eu fiquei surpresa por ele estar e abrindo assim para mim. – Mas não sei se eu quero ir para Oxford. É muito caro para você estar lá contra a sua vontade.

-Verdade. –eu concordei,embora não pensasse que os pais de Amos fossem se importar com o dinheiro. Eles pareciam ser muito ricos,de verdade. Fiquei imaginando se ele não freqüentava aquelas festas de alta sociedade que Marlene e James deveriam freqüentar. Se eles não eram amigos... E mais uma vez eu estava pensando no James. Droga,Lily,você não consegue parar com isso?

-E você? –ele perguntou,repentinamente próximo demais.

-Eu o q ue? –perguntei,sem entender. Na verdade,tinha ficado nervosa com a proximidade.

-Já sabe para onde deve ir na faculdade? – ele perguntou, me encarando com aqueles olhos incrivelmente azuis.

-Ah...- eu ponderei. É claro que eu pensava muito sobre isso,afinal,faltavam uns oito meses apenas para os exames. Mas eu ainda não tinha certeza se queria sair do país,embora essa fosse minha maior vontade. – Bom,provavelmente nada de Oxford.

Amos deu uma risadinha e colocou uma mecha do meu cabelo atrás da minha orelha. Seu olhar recaindo sobre o meu mais intensamente do que antes.

-Eu gostaria de ir para o mesmo lugar que você. –ele murmurou, e soou muito sincero. Eu sorri meio de lado e dei um mergulho aproveitando uma onda um pouco maior que se aproximava. Amos me seguiu no mergulho,e quando emergimos,ele veio para perto de mim de novo.

Eu olhei para trás,para a areia e Alice estava acenando. Fiquei aliviada por sair daquela atmosfera de tensão que se instalara ali. Apontei para ela e comecei a sair da água, e Amos logo veio em meu encalço.

-O que foi? –perguntei ao chegar,e Alice deu um sorriso.

-Vamos para casa jantar! Hoje tem uma festa na casa de um dos amigos do Mark que mora aqui também! – ela anunciou,animada. E eu sorri também,apenas contagiada pela animação de Alice e não pela idéia de ir a outra festa.

Então o resto da tarde foi tranqüilo. Ficamos em casa comendo sanduíches e vendo TV na sala. Depois,todo mundo começou a se arrumar. Os meninos colocaram suas bermudas cáqui e suas camisas pólos. Alice se enfurnou no meu quarto com seus vestidos,tentando decidir qual usaria. No fim,ela optou por um rosa claro de alças finas que era justo até a cintura e depois ficava rodado. Ela me obrigou a usar algo mais bonito do que minha idéia inicial de short jeans e camiseta. Então,eu acabei optando por uma vermelha florida que era meio rodada e uma camiseta branca com alguns botões dourados. Deixei os dois primeiros abertos,revelando um pouco do decote e das minhas sardas e do meu leve bronzeado adquirido na tarde na praia. Coloquei sandálias rasteiras douradas e Alice colocou uma sandália prata baixinha. Peguei minha bolsa de couro marrom clara,mas Alice não me deixou sair sem maquiagem. Coloquei um pouco de blush para evidenciar o bronzeado e um pouco de rímel apenas. Ela fez um coque displicente no cabelo preto,deixando-o lindo com uns fios soltos. Eu apenas prendi umas mechas na lateral,deixando meu cabelo solto mesmo,já que eu gostava do efeito que a praia dava a ele,deixando-o menos liso e sem graça.

Saímos do quarto e os meninos esperavam impacientes no sofá. Frak elogiou Alice,afinal ela estava mesmo linda. E Amos me esperou na porta depois de todos saírem para sorrir e falar que eu estava ainda mais bonita. Eu apenas agradeci e saímos todos juntos.

Fomos caminhando para a casa do amigo do Mark,que era bem próxima da casa do Amos. Na esquina já ouvíamos a música alta. Chegamos lá e haviam vários jovens dançando e conversando no quintal. Só que ao atravessarmos a sala para falar com o anfitrião,reparei que ele tinha um ouro quintal,que dava de frente para a praia e era muito próximo da faixa de areia. Lá tinham algumas lanternas legais de bambu e um dj num canto próximo a um bar. Todos estavam bem vestidos,mas eu não me senti tão deslocada assim. A música que tocavam era um indie rock e eu sorri com isso,cutucando Alice para comentar o bom gosto musical do DJ.

Então Mark e Anthony anunciaram que iam caçar,e saíram andando pela festa.

-Vou pegar algo para bebermos! –Amos anunciou,sorridente. – O que vocês querem?

-Um sex on the beach! – Alice riu,meio maliciosa e eu revirei os olhos. – Traz um pro Frank também.

-Se você diz... – ele riu junto e eu me senti a intrusa na piada interna dos casais.

-E você,Lily?- Amos perguntou,se virando para me encarar.

-Traga o que você trouxer para você. –respondi,e ele assentiu,dando uma piscadela para mim antes de sair.

-Huuuum,que coisa de casal! –Alice bateu palminhas meio infantis e Frank riu.

-Eu estava sem idéias. E espero que ele tenha bom gosto. – murmurei em resposta e ela balançou a cabeça como quem diz 'Sei,sei...'

-Eu vi vocês cheios de segredinhos no mar. Super próximos e tal! – Alice suspirou – Poxa,Lily,seria tão legal se vocês namorassem!

-Não viaja,Alice. Amos é meu amigo. –eu insistia naquela frase,embora Amos demonstrasse a todo momento que ele não queria só isso.

-Vamos ver. – Frank riu,malicioso. – Olha ele voltando aí.

-Aqui está... –ele estendeu os copos que equilibrava para Alice e Frank. O drink laranja já conhecido parecia ótimo. Então eu olhei para o que ele trazia para a gente.

Era transparente e não parecia nada demais.

-O que você trouxe,Amos? –perguntei,curiosa.

-Big Apple. –ele respondeu,estendendo um copo para mim. – Nunca tomou?

-Não. – respondi,e bebriquei um gole. – Hum... É gostoso.

-É sim. –Amos concordou. – Mas é forte,então vá devagar.

-É doce,mas eu adorei. –respondi,bebendo um gole maior,e outro em seguida.

-Vai com calma,ruivinha. –ele riu e Alice riu junto.

-A Lily pode ter essa carinha,mas ela é bem forte pra bebida. –ela comentou, e Frank assentiu.

-É mesmo. Eu nunca a vi bêbada. – Frank franziu o cenho – Que sem graça você é,Lily.

-Ah,fala sério... – eu dei de ombros e bebi mais um generoso gole. Como essa coisa era deliciosa! Que idéia boa do Amos,e que bom gosto para bebidas! – Isso aqui é ótimo.

Bebi um último gole e vi que Amos não estava nem na metade ainda.

-Vou pegar mais um. – anunciei,e Amos arregalou os olhos.

-Lily...-ele riu,balançando a cabeça. – Estou avisando,isso é forte...

-Eu agüento,Amos,relaxe. – eu ri e saí para o bar,pegando outra dose de Big Apple.

Quando voltei,a música tinha se tornado um eletro pop mais dançante. Frank e Alice já me faziam passar vergonha com a dancinha vergonhosa deles e olha que estavam no primeiro copo! Eu não sou uma exímia dançarina,mas tento não me envergonhar muito na pista de dança. Amos me puxou pela mão para dançar e logo depois de umas duas músicas,estávamos indo no bar pegar mais bebida. Ele ficou dessa vez com uma Pina Colada e eu bebi outro Big Apple. Seria o último,jurei,vendo que a festa estava mais alegre para mim e Amos parecia cada vez mais irresistível.

Oh-oh.

Ok,é o último. Eu juro.

Ficamos lá dançando um bom tempo,e quando eu fui pegar minha quarta bebida com Amos,Alice e Frank sumiram. Provavelmente foram se agarrar em algum lugar. Amos pegou um Big Apple de novo e eu optei por um sex on the beach para variar.

Chegamos num ponto de intimidade em que trocávamos nossas bebidas para degustar mais sabores. Pegamos outra pina colada, experimentamos uma cerveja preta... E já tinham se passado umas dez ou vinte músicas quando Amos me puxou para a areia. Eu o segui,rindo da sua leve tontura. Eu estava bem. Meio alegre,confesso,mas nada tonta.

O álcool que circulava nas minhas veias me fazia ficar elétrica e eu fiquei puxando Amos pela areia até chegamos nas pedras mais a Oeste. Ele estava carregando uma garrafada cerveja preta deliciosa que tínhamos descoberto,então sentamos ali para beber um pouco. Eu cruzei cuidadosamente minhas pernas,pois estava de saia,e, apesar de estar meio bêbada,ainda sou uma lady. Amos se sentou de frente para mim,sem se preocupar em ficar longe.

Ele tocava muito em mim quando podia. O álcool parecia tê-lo estimulado a se aproximar mais,e eu não reclamava. Na verdade,estava até gostando da atenção.

Começamos a conversar sobre a escola. Mas o assunto não era chato. Ficamos falando mal dos professores,depois dos alunos,e começamos a rir muito juntos. Amos era bem engraçado,ou talvez fosse só a bebida.

Eu peguei a garrafa repentinamente da mão dele enquanto ele falava,e tomei um gole enquanto ele me encarava,parando de falar. Eu ergui uma sobrancelha,pensando se ele estava com raiva por eu pegar a bebida dele assim tão repentinamente.

-O que foi? –perguntei,receosa.

-Você é tão linda...- ele respondeu,simplesmente. Eu gostava da espontaneidade dele,me fazia sorrir bastante.

-Obrigada. – respondi,sentindo minhas bochechas esquentando.

-Não,você não entende... –ele se aproximou,colocando as duas mãos sobre o meu rosto. Eu não me movi enquanto ele aproximava mais o rosto. Eu podia sentir sua respiração batendo contra a minha bochecha e seu hálito de álcool me inebriava um pouco – Eu gosto de você,Lily.

-Ah...Er... –eu fiquei sem ter o que falar. Na verdade,estava prendendo a respiração com aqueles olhos tão azuis me encarando tão firmemente. E aquela boca bem desenhada,mas fina... Não eram os lábios grossos que eu tinha gostado de tocar. Mas eram lábios bonitos e convidativos. Ou talvez fosse mesmo a bebida. Eu tinha perdido a capacidade de diferenciar naquele momento.

-Você não precisa falar nada ainda. –ele deu um sorriso fofo e eu tentei lembrar como se respirava. –Apenas me deixe...

Então,sem deixar de me olhar nem um instante,ele se aproximou mais e mais... Sua boca tocou a minha delicadamente,e não houve fogos,nem borboletas no estômago. Apenas uma sensação de que aquilo era gostoso. Apenas isso. Sua boca era macia contra a minha,e ele pareceu tão inebriado que me contagiou. Ele desceu uma mão para a minha nuca,e a outra veio pela lateral do meu braço,até a minha cintura,pousando nas minhas costas. Sua língua passou devagar pelo meu lábio inferior e eu arfei,porque aquilo era mesmo bom. Quando ele começou a explorar a minha boca,eu senti o quanto ele queria aquilo. O beijo calmo foi ficando mais sôfrego, com mais desejo. Eu envolvi o pescoço dele,me deixando levar. Embora aquilo não fosse nem de perto o que eu sentira com James ao apenas encostar nossas bocas, a sensação era reconfortante. Parecia que poderia ficar melhor. Amos merecia uma chance, porque ele queria tanto aquilo. E ele estava sendo tão maravilhoso comigo...

Ele não parecia querer desgrudar nossas bocas,então ele me puxou pela cintura com as duas mãos para o colo dele. Eu não recusei,novamente. Aquilo só podia ser culpa da bebida. Eu sentei no colo dele,de lado,as pernas pendendo na areia. Ele me abraçou pela cintura ainda mais forte,mordeu meu lábio inferior e começou a trilhar beijos para o meu pescoço. Eu nunca tinha beijado ninguém assim. E eu gostei muito de quando ele beijou meu pescoço,descendo até o meu ombro e voltando para perto da minha orelha. Ele inspirou no meu pescoço,e depois suspirou pesadamente.

-O seu cheiro... –ele murmurou,roçando os lábios na minha orelha,a voz rouca me trazendo alguns arrepios na nuca. Eu não estava acostumada com aquilo. Um garoto nunca tinha feito isso comigo. Eu era tão leiga,tão inocente... E aquilo tudo era tão bom. Era tão bom ser desejada sem ter nada a temer! Nenhuma namorada loura escultural! Apenas um garoto que gostava mesmo de mim, e que me queria. Por que eu deveria resistir? Por que não me deixar levar,e por que não corresponder a ele?

Eu não sabia muito o que fazer,mas cheirar o pescoço de Amos enquanto ele beijava o meu ombro pareceu uma coisa boa. Ele tinha um cheiro meio amadeirado maravilhoso. Eu beijei levemente o pescoço dele,e senti-o suspirar.

Ele levantou meu rosto com uma mão,voltando a beijar a minha boca. E eu correspondi com mais fervor, o que o fez apertar a minha cintura e descer as mãos para a minha coxa direita. Eu sabia que aquilo não devia ser certo,mas não fiz nada porque eu não queria parar de beijá-lo. Eu nunca imaginei que seria assim tão bom beijar Amos,mas era. E eu me arrependi por não ter feito isso antes. Talvez eu nunca tivesse me apaixonado por James Potter e as coisas seriam mais fáceis e...

Aquele pensamento foi como um balde de água fria em toda aquela excitação. Eu parei de corresponder ao beijo,e saí do colo de Amos. Ele ficou paralisado,me encarando. Seu cabelo estava todo bagunçado e só então eu me toquei que estive com as mãos ali o tempo todo.

-O que foi,Lily? Eu fiz algo de errado? –ele perguntou,a voz ainda meio rouca.

-Não...-eu respondi prontamente. Eu que estava errada,te usando esse tempo todo. Ah,como eu sou idiota! – Eu não estou me sentindo bem...Podemos ir embora?

-Está enjoada? Pode ter sido a bebida. –ele se levantou,ajeitando a roupa,e estendeu uma mão para mim. Eu a segurei e me levantei também. – Podemos ir para casa se você quiser.

-Sim... –eu murmurei,me sentindo miserável e suja.

-Não quero você se sentindo mal. –Amos segurou meu rosto,sorrindo,e me deu um beijo rápido.

Ele estava preocupado comigo! Com a garota egoísta e mesquinha que apenas estava usando dos seus dotes de bom beijador. Se é que isso faz algum sentido. Meu Deus,como eu consigo piorar a minha situação cada vez mais?

Eu sou uma pessoa horrível! Como consigo ter amigos? Como Amos _gosta _de mim? Ah,se ele soubesse como eu não presto,como eu estava comparando o beijo dele com o de James o tempo todo ali naquelas pedras! Ele com certeza me odiaria!

Tentei não pensar nisso enquanto procurávamos Alice e Frank pela festa, embora Amos segurasse a minha mão na dele como se não quisesse me deixar cair. E,é vergonhoso,mas eu provavelmente cairia mesmo. Oh,Deus,estou tão bêbada! E tão envergonhada!

Fiquei calada no curto trajeto para a casa,e subi para o meu quarto ignorando as sugestões do Amos de comermos antes de dormir,alegando que estava meio enjoada mesmo. Ele acreditou e me deu um beijo na bochecha antes de eu subir as escadas correndo,quase tropeçando no caminho. Tranquei a porta,tentando organizar meus pensamentos. Aquilo não tinha acontecido!

Por favor,que eu acorde e tudo isso tenha sido um sonho! Por favor,por favor.

Eu senti as lágrimas rolarem pelo rosto,embora eu não soubesse o exato motivo que me fez chorar. Além da minha vida estar uma bagunça,é claro.

Eu pensei em James,em como ele devia estar se agarrando e transando com a loira oxigenada nesse momento. Pensei em Amos, em como ele devia estar repassando os beijos daquela noite, feliz e animado com uma perspectiva de que eu gostasse dele,mas que nunca ia acontecer. Porque eu amo o James. Amo mesmo. Cada pedaço do meu corpo ama o James. Como todos seus evidentes defeitos, com toda a confusão que ele instalara na minha vida. Eu o amava tanto que chegava a doer. Então era isso que me fazia chorar.

E a vergonha,claro.

Eu nunca fui uma biscate que sai agarrando dois garotos diferentes em 24 horas. Nunca fui o tipo de garota que usa um outro cara para esquecer um cara especial. Nunca,nunquinha mesmo,tinha deixado de pensar nos sentimentos alheios. E lá estava eu,naquela viagem estúpida,dando esperanças ao Amos,como a grande filha da puta que eu sou.

Merda. Eu sequer tirei a roupa quando adormeci numa noite chorosa e com o travesseiro molhado. E sem sonhos. Porque,afinal,eu não merecia sonhar.

* * *

Olá,gente.

Eu tô que nem a Lily,morrendo de vergonha! Eu sei que vocês merecem explicações quando eu resolvo voltar assim,mil anos depois. Mas só posso dizer que minha vida tá uma bagunça maior que a vida da Lily. E que agora eu consegui me reorganizar e continuar com minhas fics. Com 'Boy from the bus' foi fácil continuar, eu já tenho tudo pronto na cabeça. Mas para 'Mundo Real' tá muito difícil, porque eu era tão novinha e tão inocente! Boy From the bus ficará mais adulta,e logo vocês verão porque. Não tenho mesmo como me desculpar,mas postarei agora um capítulo atrás do outro.  
Vocês que mandam reviews em pleno 2011 me incentivaram a continuar a escrever. E todos vocês que mandaram muito tempo atrás tabém. Comentem mais,eu adoro ler suas reviews! Prometo responder no próximo capítulo,que postarei ainda essa semana!

Obrigada por lerem, eu amo isso tudo,amo essa fic,amo essa Lily romântica e esse James complicado.

Beijos,e _mil desculpas de novo._ Espero que vocês me perdoem e comentem,apesar de eu não merecer.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

O sol entrava pela janela fracamente, com poucos raios invadindo a cama. O colchão era macio e confortável,e eu não queria acordar. De fato,um dia terrível me esperava. Eu teria que encarar o Amos e explicar a ele que estava bêbada e que aquilo não se repetiria mais. Resolvi então abrir os olhos,me arrependendo amargamente em seguida. Minha cabeça doeu horrivelmente,parecia que tinha um tambor tocando no fundo do meu cérebro quando eu ergui o corpo.

Ressaca.

Nossa,cada vez mais eu me envergonho,é impressionante.

Levei as mãos ao rosto e esfreguei meus olhos. Não fazia idéia de que horas eram,mas com certeza ainda não era meio dia,porque não estava quente. Tateei o criado mudo ao lado da cama macia e peguei meu celular,sentando na cama ainda meio tonta.

Flashes da noite anterior iam e vinham e eu quis morrer.

O maldito líquido transparente chamado Big Apple. Depois a cerveja escura. E mais algumas outras bebidas. Depois as pedras. E os lábios de Amos me beijando com calma e um certo desejo. E as mãos dele passeando pelas minhas coxas.

Argh! Liguei meu celular e vi um alerta de mensagem da noite anterior que eu não notei.

Era da Lene.

"_Lily,você sumiu na festa e resolveu viajar do nada! Por que será que sinto que tem algo errado? Me liga,beijos."_

Eu fiquei lisonjeada com a preocupação dela,mas não podia ligar,porque:

Teria que falar de James e não estava realmente pronta para discutir isso com alguém,tendo em vista que pretendo esquecê-lo – embora isso pareça impossível!

Eu sou uma biscate que não merece a preocupação de ninguém...

Já estarei ocupada o dia todo fugindo do Amos mesmo,então pra que arranjar mais coisas a fazer?

Peguei minhas coisas e fui para o banheiro sorrateiramente. Eram nove e quinze e não tinha nenhum sinal de gente acordada. Tomei um banho relaxante,minha dor de cabeça abrandando um pouco. Escovei os dentes e coloquei meu biquíni mais comportado e um vestido de malha bem leve. Então,desci para a cozinha,tentando não fazer muito barulho para não acordar ninguém.

Até que todos os meus planos falharam quando entrei na cozinha e dei de cara com um Amos todo relaxado e com uma cara fofa de recém-acordado sentado à mesa com uma xícara na mão. Ele estava usando apenas uma samba canção e eu devo ter ficado da cor dos meus cabelos quando o vi.

Mas ele não pareceu intimidado. Abriu um largo sorriso para mim e apontou a cadeira ao lado da dele na mesa. Certo,eu só precisava de uma desculpa para fugir.

-Bom dia,Lily. –ele falou,me encarando meio curioso ao ver que eu não me movia da porta.

-Bom dia. –eu respondi,com a voz meio rouca pela ressaca. Mas continuei parada.

-Você não quer sentar para comer? –ele ergueu uma sobrancelha,sua cara levemente assustada,embora ele tentasse disfarçar.

-Oh...É que eu estou,sabe como é,de ressaca...- eu ri nervosamente – Aí eu desci para pegar um copo d'água para tomar um comprimido contra dor de cabeça.

Mentirosa! Mentirosa e biscate! Meu Deus,olha só o que eu havia me tornado!

Meu estômago me traiu, soltando um sonoro ronco que eu tenho certeza que Amos ouviu. Eu queria morrer,já não ligava pra mais nada quando vi que ele segurava o riso.

-Mas você precisa comer,Lily. –ele se levantou,se aproximando de mim. Suas mãos massagearam os meus ombros enquanto ele me guiava para uma cadeira. – Senta que eu te faço um sanduíche.

-Não precisa! –eu resmunguei,meu estômago roncando de novo. Senti o sangue se concentrando na minha cabeça e quis sumir dali com minha cara vermelha e meu estomago reclamão e barulhento!

-Seu estômago parece pensar o contrário. –ele riu e eu fechei a cara,mais envergonhada do que qualquer coisa.

Amos foi rápido até,e colocou um prato com um belo sanduíche de queijo,peito de peru e uma pasta esquisita na minha frente. Eu provei e estava mesmo muito bom,mas continuei calada,só comendo. Amos sentou ao meu lado,bebendo sua xícara de café,e massageando as têmporas de vez em quando. Ele tinha bebido quase tanto quanto eu,então também devia estar de ressaca.

O silêncio estava incômodo e eu resolvi puxar assunto.

-Essa pasta é de que? –perguntei, curiosa.

-Salmão com provolone. –ele respondeu e sorriu para mim – É boa,não é?

-Aham. –eu mordi mais um pedaço do sanduíche.

-Sempre tem uns canapés com essa pasta nas festas que meus pais me carregam às vezes. Sabe,eu acho um saco essa coisa toda de alta sociedade,mas a comida é até que boa.

Eu ia discordar,dizer que raramente algo era bom, lembrando que na festa que eu fui na mansão dos Black,acabei comendo hambúrguer. Mas daí um estalo na minha cabeça fez eu me engasgar. Caraca,será que...? Não,não é possível.

-Amos... –eu limpei a garganta antes de prosseguir,com medo da resposta dele – Você por acaso vai naquelas festas chatas dos Black?

-Dos Black? –o semblante dele mudou e ele ficou frio de repente. Oh-oh. – Sim,sim...Você os conhece?

-É... –eu não sabia mentir direito,assim sob pressão. Fiquei o observando encher uma xícara para mim com café, mas nem reclamei nem nada,apesar de não gostar muito de café. Essa conversa,por algum motivo, estava me deixando nervosa. – Conheci numa festa que minha mãe me carregou no sábado passado.

-Ah. –ele pareceu cuidadoso ao escolher as palavras, enquanto seus belos olhos azuis me encaravam. Eu tratei de beber um gole do café. Até que não era tão ruim assim. – Chegou a conhecer a McKinnon e o Potter?

Foi então que eu acidentalmente bebi um gole do café sem assoprar,queimando a minha língua e engolindo meio rápido o líquido muito quente. Então,pra piorar tudo,eu me engasguei. Isso mesmo, comecei a tossir e tentar botar pra fora ou pra dentro de vez a droga do café.

Não é a toa que eu _nunca_ gostei de café!

-Lily,você está bem? – Amos deu batidinhas leves nas minhas costas e eu tentei sorrir para demonstrar que estava bem.

Esperei que ele esquecesse a pergunta, mas ele ficou me olhando como se estivesse pensando em alguma coisa muito mirabolante. O que eu não duvido nada. Quero dizer,ele definitivamente estava com alguma ideia louca na cabeça.

-Lily,você não me respondeu... – ele pareceu meio impaciente,e eu soltei um suspiro.

-Conheci todos eles. – murmurei em resposta.

-É um pessoal intragável,não é? –Amos deu uma risadinha e eu me senti levemente ofendida. Porque, apesar de tudo, eu gostava deles.

-Não! –eu fui categórica demais. Mas detestei o tom de Amos ao falar que eles eram _um pessoal intragável_. – Eles são legais.

-Aquele Black é um babaca. –Amos revirou os olhos – E o Potter é ainda pior.

Eu não sabia porque sentia raiva,embora também estivesse achando o James um idiota. Mas... Só eu podia chama-lo de idiota,certo?

-Eu gostei deles. – dei de ombros,tentando parecer desinteressada. Eu achava que minha paixão por James fosse tão na cara que Amos poderia reparar. Mas ele só revirou os olhos para mim.

-É porque você não os conhece direito. Nenhum deles presta. – ele terminou o assunto,se levantando da cadeira com o semblante meio irritado. – Bom,vou colocar uma roupa para ir à praia.

Eu não falei nada, continuei bebericando o café sabe-se lá porque. Amos saiu pela porta depois de sorrir para mim. Então ele não percebeu a minha paixão pelo James. Ufa...

Alice e Frank desceram e eu desisti de sair da cozinha. Ficamos lá conversando sobre a noite anterior, rindo de tudo e de como Alice tinha pagado mico dançando até o chão e tudo mais. Eles não mencionaram que eu sumira com Amos, com sorte eles não teriam notado devido à bebedeira.

Só decidi sair de lá para pegar minha bolsa quando Mark e Anthony apareceram com caras péssimas de ressaca e eu ri deles,dizendo que ia à praia sozinha mesmo. Alice me pediu para esperá-la e Frank disse que ficaria com os meninos por enquanto.

Chegando à praia, eu me sentei na toalha e Alice colocou os óculos de sol com um sorriso radiante. Oh-oh, eu conheço esse sorriso. Ela esfregou as mãos e me encarou,muito séria.

-Então você e o Amos deram uns amassos. – ela acusou, a voz felina e maldosa. Embora o sorrisinho dela fosse de alegria.

-Sim... –eu suspirei,resignada – Mas eu não devia ter feito isso.

-Como assim,Lily? –Alice franziu o cenho – Não foi bom? Ele beija mal?

-Não é isso... –eu estava mesmo incomodada em falar disso,mas Alice não desistiria fácil. Ela não sabia de James,e a história era longa demais para ser contada ali. – É que eu não gosto do Amos.

-Ah,Lily,faça-me o favor! – Alice deu uma risada – São só uns amassos, não é uma proposta de casamento!

-Eu não sou assim,você sabe disso. –eu suspirei, a vergonha e a culpa tomando conta de mim. As imagens da noite anterior na minha cabeça me davam repulsa...

-Eu sei,amiga... –Alice colocou a mão gentilmente no meu ombro – Mas não é nada ruim,ok? É só diversão, não faz mal. Claro,vocês tem que usar camisinha,mas...

-ALICE!- eu berrei,e duas criancinhas que jogavam bola na nossa frente nos olharam, assustadas. Eu abaixei o tom de voz. – Não viaja!

-Desculpe,querida e puritana Lily! –ela deu um risinho debochado,mas depois passou a mão pelos meus cabelos soltos – É brincadeira,eu sei que você não daria _a sua flor_ para o Amos assim,tão rápido.

-Pare de ser ridícula e fale _perder a virgindade_. Esse papo de flor é muito ridículo! –eu ri,porque Alice era assim. Uma hora me mata de raiva e na outra me mata de rir. Acho que é por isso que somos todos loucos por ela.

-Que seja! –eu podia sentir que ela revirava os olhos – O que estou dizendo é que você devia dar uma chance a ele. O garoto é legal e ele pode muito bem fazer você se apaixonar por ele.

Acontece que não,ele não podia. Mas eu não disse isso para a Alice. Apenas tentei mudar de assunto, porque,na verdade, já estava ficando irritada como tudo e todos pareciam me fazer crer que eu deveria substituir um amor por outro. Mas não é assim que as coisas funcionam comigo. Eu não sentia nada pelo Amos, embora fosse muito bom beijar ele e tudo mais. Isso era porque ele provavelmente já beijou muitas meninas,já conquistou muitas meninas,e eu era só mais uma. Ele não me amava, ele amava o desafio, amava poder tentar fazer outra garota cair aos pés dele.

Eu sempre o vi assim. Na escola,ele arrasava os corações das meninas e muitas já tinham caído nos encantos daqueles olhos tão azuis! Algumas delas, inclusive, tinham _cedido suas flores_ a ele, como diria a Alice. Ele é sempre muito gentil, apesar de meio convencido por ter esse rosto lindo e esse corpo maravilhoso,mas isso não quer dizer que todas deviam babar por ele. Acho isso tão irritante em alguns garotos...

Estava pensando sobre como odiava esse jeito dele – que era incrivelmente parecido com James – quando Amos chegou,acompanhado de Frank.

Frank sentou ao lado de Alice,e ela o cumprimentou com o beijo meio caloroso. E eu fiquei parada observando enquanto Amos sentava do meu lado e aproximava seu rosto para me dar um beijo. Eu virei-me na mesma hora,e ele acabou beijando a minha bochecha. Eu vi, de soslaio, a confusão no rosto dele. Mas não falei nada,apenas peguei meu celular e comecei a futricar como se ele fosse muito interessante.

Mas eu sabia que a hora ia chegar. Está na cara que ele quer repetir a dose de ontem,e...

-Lily,pode vir comigo dar um mergulho? – apesar de tudo,seu olhar era doce e sua mão estendida para mim parecia não aceitar uma recusa. E,bom,esse momento ia chegar,certo?

-Certo. –respondi,pegando na mão dele para me levantar,sem imaginar que ele não a soltaria no caminho para a água.

No meio do trajeto eu quis desistir e voltar correndo para casa. E quanto a casa,me refiro Londres. Minha humilde e confortável casa. Queria estar a milhas dali, longe de Amos para não ter que dar um fora nele. Eu já mencionei o quão ruim sou nisso?

Para piorar minha situação,Amos não me soltou enquanto entrávamos na água. Eu dei um jeito de largar a mão dele,dando um mergulho mais longe. Ele mergulhou logo em seguida,parando de novo ao meu lado, suas mãos rumando perigosamente para a minha cintura.

-Sobre ontem... – nós dois falamos juntos, exatamente na mesma hora,só que eu mais desesperada do que ele,claro.

Amos deu uma risada, fechando um pouco os olhos por causa do sol forte. Eu não pude deixar de reparar como ele ficava bonito com o cabelo ondulado todo molhado e o rosto franzido pelo sol. Ele é lindo...

Meu Deus,Lily,assim você nunca vai conseguir dar o fora nele!

-Bom..Pode falar antes se quiser. – ele falou, me encarando com um sorrisinho singelo.

-É que... Eu acho... –eu comecei a gaguejar. Merda! Será que eu nunca vou conseguir falar com um garoto que eu já beijei sem gaguejar? – Acho que ontem... Sabe,meio que foi um erro...

-Lily... –as mãos grandes dele seguraram o meu rosto e meu cérebro alertou pelo perigo,mas eu não consegui me mover quando ele me fitou com um rosto sério – Eu não quero te pressionar,certo? Mas eu gostei de ontem, e acho que você também.

Mas que insolente! O que o faz acreditar que eu gostei? Só porque eu ainda não tive coragem de tirar as mãos quentinhas dele do meu rosto, ou só porque eu não estou desviando nem milimetricamente da boca dele que parece a centímetros da minha?

Querido, o meu único problema é que eu sou fraca. Isso mesmo,Amos,_eu sou uma pessoa muito fraca_. Eu não consigo resistir,apesar de saber que isso é muito errado, quando sinto seus lábios se encostarem delicadamente nos meus. Eu acabo meio que apagando da minha mente o quão biscate eu sou por me deixar levar e enganar você apenas por ser um bom beijador. Sabe, a culpa não é minha se eu não tive muitos parceiros. Acho que eu me impressiono com pouco,muito pouco. Mas o seu beijo é bom. É fácil de corresponder,e não tem fogos de artifício, nem mãos suando,nem um coração querendo sair pela garganta. É algo que eu consigo controlar,é algo que eu sei lidar. Nada de borboletas teimosas no estômago nem tonturas e arrepios violentos. É só um beijo bom.

Não é como o do James.

E embora eu quisesse muito dizer tudo isso para o Amos naquele momento, eu não consegui. Eu só fiquei lá, deixando ele me puxar pela cintura e aprofundar mais ainda o beijo, vê-lo se animando com aquilo, enquanto suas mãos passeavam pelas minhas costas, roçando levemente no lacinho do meu biquíni.

Na verdade,eu só estava esperando algum tipo de reação escandalosa do meu corpo, qualquer coisa. Mas tudo que senti foi uma sensação confortável e não avassaladora. Nem uma borboletazinha sequer,nem um mosquitinho no estômago. Mas eu o deixei continuar,até ficarmos sem ar, deixando-o tentar me fazer sentir isso. Embora eu soubesse que não,isso nunca aconteceria. Esse pensamento me deprimiu tanto que eu quis chorar. Mas seria uma catástrofe começar a chorar no meio de um beijo que devia ser bem quente,certo?

Então,quando Amos me olhou com um sorriso muito bonito,eu só tentei corresponder,e o abracei para que ele não visse meus olhos marejados. O abraço dele também era reconfortante, seus braços bem torneados me envolviam com certa força,mas era uma força boa. Me manteve em pé na água,embora eu sentisse que ia cair a qualquer momento, tamanha era a minha tristeza.

Será que o fantasma do James Potter nunca vai me permitir amar outro garoto?

Eu não sei,mas essa e muitas outras respostas que eu queria estavam longe de ser solucionadas e eu só queria ir para casa. Talvez deitar na minha cama e só sair de lá quando meu coração parasse de ser apertado pela lembrança daquele singelo beijo de alguns dias atrás. Fazia tão pouco tempo,mas ao mesmo tempo parecia ter ocorrido em outra vida.

Caraca,Lily,você está totalmente ferrada...

"Tá no inferno,abraça o capeta!"

Foram as únicas palavras de conforto que eu ouvi de Lene quando liguei para ela. Porque,apesar dela querer muito falar do James,eu disse que não era hora disso,então ela só me contou que o Sirius tinha dado uns pegas numa riquinha qualquer – amiga da Elizabeth (Argh!) e me pediu para contar da viagem.

Daí eu expliquei do rolo com Amos, de como ele tinha sido um fofo o fim de semana inteiro comigo, e como eu não sabia um jeito de dispensá-lo.

Era domingo à noite e eu teria que encará-lo na segunda-feira na escola. Lene falou para eu agir naturalmente, mas por que não levar isso adiante? Merda, por que todo mundo sugeria isso? Ela falou que adoraria que James trocasse a loira aguada – palavras da Lene – por mim,mas que não queria me ver sofrer. E,segundo ela,o Amos parecia uma ótima ideia para que eu esquecesse James.

Estava quase me convencendo disso,mas cada vez que eu deitava a cabeça no travesseiro, eram do beijo do James que eu me lembrava. Bastava fechar os olhos para que eu sentisse aquele cheiro maravilhoso que ele tinha, não o do perfume, o aroma natural dele. E daquelas mãos que sabiam exatamente onde passar para deixar correntes elétricas pelo meu corpo todo. Aquilo era único. Eu não podia negar.

Fui dormir ainda muito confusa, mas acordei bem decidida.

Eu ia ficar sozinha.

E esquecer James Potter.

Isso não podia ser impossível,por Deus! Eu tenho dezessete anos, eu consigo esquecer um garoto. Não é como se ele fosse o amor da minha vida,certo? Eu ia esquecê-lo e eu não magoaria Amos. Nada de ficar com ele para não pensar em James. Chegaria na escola e o trataria como se nada tivesse acontecido,então ele deixaria de me amar e tudo estaria ótimo.

Eu estive sozinha esse tempo todo,por que eu precisaria de um homem agora?

Sinceramente,as coisas eram muito mais fáceis e menos loucas quando eu era solteira e encalhada.

Eu definitivamente apagaria todas aquelas sensações assustadoras causadas por James Potter da minha cabeça.

Estava obstinada naquela manhã de segunda-feira. Coloquei minha mochila nas costas,beijei a testa da minha mãe e saí de casa.

Estava tudo indo conforme o plano, perfeitamente. Até que eu pus os olhos naquele maldito Audi Prata novinho em folha.

Engoli em seco e olhei para o garoto encostado nele. Sua camisa social branca tinha uns dois botões abertos,e a gravata listrada em vermelho e dourado do uniforme estava meio frouxa e mesmo assim ele parecia um Deus grego, com aqueles cabelos desgrenhados e aqueles óculos de ler que eu notei que ele devia usar também para dirigir.

Puta que pariu,eu já podia sentir meu plano se apagando da memória. O que eu ia fazer hoje mesmo?

Pensei rápido nas possibilidades que eu tinha. Podia voltar da portaria e sair pela porta da garagem,que era a uns 100 metros da porta social. Ele não me notaria,certo? Ou então eu podia ir para casa e espera-lo sair dali, ou eu poderia faltar. Eu nunca falto mesmo, ninguém ia me julgar! Ou eu podia simplesmente sair correndo até o ponto de ônibus e rezar para ele não me ver. Mas esse é o problema em ser ruiva. As pessoas sempre te notam com esses cabelos cor de fogo correndo por aí.

Merda,eu preciso pintar meu cabelo de castanho escuro!

No entanto,antes de eu poder colocar qualquer um dos meus plano em prática, James Potter acenou para mim, fazendo sinal para que eu fosse até o carro dele.

Eu não tinha como fugir. Ele já tinha me visto. E,veja bem, eu sou uma pessoa fraca. Andei até ele, mas mantive o semblante sério ao encará-lo, vendo aqueles olhos castanhos esverdeados que eu sentira tanta falta.

-Bom dia,Lily. – ele abriu seu melhor sorriso reluzente e eu quase sorri de volta. Mas lembrei de tudo que ele me causava e me mantive séria. Eu ia apenas cumprimenta-lo e sair dali. Simples. Claro que antes ia perguntar o que diabos ele estava fazendo na frente do meu prédio às sete e vinte da manhã.

-O que você está fazendo aqui? – as palavras saíram da minha boca mais rápido do que eu pretendia. Eu sentia minha respiração acelerando, mas respirei fundo antes de prosseguir – Achei que tivesse deixado claro que não podemos mais continuar com... Isso. –eu apontei dele pra mim e de mim pra ele. James apenas franziu o cenho, confuso. Ou talvez chocado com minha frieza matinal.

-Eu vim te dar uma carona até o colégio,oras. –ele respondeu simplesmente.

_Eu vim te dar uma carona até o colégio,oras._

Ele respondeu só isso. Como se estivesse fazendo a coisa mais normal do mundo. Sabe,me dar uma carona é algo que ele faz com muita frequência,claro!

Como se não tivesse acontecido nada na noite de quarta-feira. Como se eu não tivesse chorado no ombro dele porque ele ama a namorada dele!

Qual o problema desse garoto?

Ele estava agindo como eu ia agir com o Amos. Como se nada tivesse acontecido. Acontece que,além disso,_eu ia agir naturalmente_. E com certeza James não estava agindo _naturalmente_, porque _não é natural _ele me buscar para ir à escola. Tirando o fato de pegarmos o mesmo ônibus sempre,mas não é a mesma coisa.

-Eu não posso aceitar... – respondi, indignada.

-E por que não? Você já tem outra carona? – James ergueu as sobrancelhas e eu suspirei.

-Acho que ir com você não é uma boa ideia. – respondi, categórica. Cruzei os braços na frente do peito decidida a sair andando. Mas meus pés não se moviam. Eu só queria olhar mais um pouco naqueles olhos expressivos.

Eu não devia ter feito isso. Encarado aqueles olhos,quero dizer. Eles me disseram tantas coisas que eu mal pude absorver. Ele estava nervoso, estava inseguro, ele sentira minha falta.

-É só uma carona... – seu tom era de súplica,embora seu sorriso enviesado fosse natural.

E ele tinha razão. Que mal uma carona ia fazer,certo? Duraria no máximo uns vinte minutos,então eu chegaria na escola e estaria tudo bem.

Meu Deus,a quem estou tentando enganar? Eu nunca mais estaria bem. Não enquanto James estivesse por perto com todo seu encanto...

Então,sem falar nada,ele percebeu que eu aceitaria. James abriu a porta do carona para mim e eu entrei, me arrependendo amargamente quando ele se sentou ao meu lado, espalhando seu perfume maravilhoso pelo carro. Talvez se eu não respirasse até a escola, eu conseguisse esquecer esse maldito cheiro...

-Então, fez alguma coisa no feriado? –ele perguntou,sem tirar os olhos do trânsito.

-Eu fui para Brighton com uns amigos. – respondi meio sem graça. Parecia que qualquer coisa que eu falasse fosse denunciar que eu tinha dado uns amassos num outro garoto em menos de 24 horas depois da gente ter se beijado. Então,tratei de mudar o assunto para o que ele tinha feito,antes que ele resolvesse fazer perguntas – E você?

-Ah,eu fiquei aqui... –ele deu de ombros,e depois virou o rosto para me encarar. – Achei que fosse encontrar com você no feriado...

Eu fiquei estática, apenas encarando-o. Aquilo era quase uma confissão de que ele sentira minha falta.

-Sabe,Lily... Eu não consigo pensar em nada além de você desde que te conheci. –ele parecia tão sério ao falar que eu não consegui duvidar disso. Mas continuei calada,apenas fitando aqueles olhos expressivos que não paravam de me encarar.

-Se isso fosse verdade você já não teria largado sua namorada? – as palavras saíram da minha boca sem que eu pudesse fazer nada a respeito. Eu não planejei, assim como não consegui evitar. Eu estava magoada, então acabei falando mais do que devia.

James levou uma mão à cabeça, bagunçando mais ainda seus cabelos escuros. Ele bufou, mas não ousou me encarar. Ele sabia que eu estava certa.

-É que... – ele bateu com uma mão no volante, olhando feio para o carro da esquerda – Lily, não é tão fácil... Eu quero terminar com a Elizabeth,mas ela simplesmente não... Ela não me deixa fazer isso.

Eu franzi o cenho, sem entender o que ele queria dizer com isso. Mas quando ele me encarou,eu entendi de súbito que a loira aguada devia ser muito boa de cama. Era isso,só podia ser isso. Ele não queria perder a foda fixa, como diria a Alice. Oh,meu Deus,ele é um babaca maior do que eu imaginava!

Eu me senti tão mal, tão... Ofendida de alguma forma. Eu queria sair do carro, gritar para o James ficar logo com aquela piranha e me deixar em paz. E eu tentei fazer isso.

Só que as portas estavam travadas, e minha voz não saiu de jeito nenhum da minha garganta. E James ficou me olhando, incrédulo, e puxou minhas mãos da maçaneta da porta. Seu toque frio só me deixou ainda mais nervosa. Eu não queria sentir calafrios, e eu estava com tanta raiva que não senti nada além de uma corrente de adrenalina absurda. Então, quando James apertou mais forte meu pulso para que eu parasse de tentar me soltar, eu comecei a gritar com ele.

-SOLTA OS MEUS BRAÇOS! EU QUERO SAIR DESSE CARRO! – eu estava berrando, e ele parecia obstinado.

-Você tá maluca? Não vou deixar você sair assim no meio dessa avenida movimentada! – ele elevou a voz,mas nada comparado ao meu gritinho tolo.

-DROGA,JAMES! – eu sentia minhas bochechas esquentando, sentia meus olhos se encherem d'água. Merda. Eu não podia chorar logo agora. Na frente dele, outra vez. – SE VOCÊ AMA TANTO A ELIZABETH, POR QUE VOCÊ NÃO ME DEIXA EM PAZ?

-PORQUE EU GOSTO DE FICAR PERTO DE VOCÊ! DROGA,LILY! – ele berrou também, seu semblante ficando irritado enquanto uma veia saltava no seu pescoço.

Saímos daquele transe de gritos repentinos quando o carro de trás buzinou repetidas vezes para mostrar que o sinal estava aberto e nós estávamos atrapalhando.

-Eu não consigo entender você... – consegui finalmente parar de tentar me soltar. Ele era muito mais forte e toda aquela gritaria estava ficando patética. James voltou as mãos para o volante e ficou quieto, dirigindo. – Como você gosta de mim se você me conhece há tão pouco tempo?

Ele ficou pálido, e eu pude vê-lo crispar os lábios como se estivesse se segurando para falar – ou não falar – alguma coisa.

-Você não precisa entender. –ele disse, por fim. Cruzei os braços, avistando o portão da minha escola. Já tínhamos chegado. Mas eu não tinha terminado aquela conversa.

-Uma coisa eu entendo: você não sabe o que quer. –eu falei, finalmente desabafando o que eu pensara dele desde aquele dia fatídico na festa.

James pareceu incrédulo e ofendido ao mesmo tempo,mas só me encarou com o olhar duro, injetado. Por um instante,eu pensei que ele fosse me socar,mas ele socou o volante.

-Eu sempre soube o que eu queria e eu sempre tive o que eu queria. – ele murmurou, ainda sem tirar os olhos castanhos dos meus. Eles não estavam mais tão esverdeados. A raiva parecia tê-los deixado mais escuros e eu não gostei deles nesse tom. – Eu não sei como lidar com toda essa confusão.

-James... –eu estava farta daquilo tudo. Suspirei,resignada. – Não precisa ter confusão. Nós podemos ser... Amigos.

Aquilo foi muito mais difícil de dizer do que eu imaginava. Mas o que mais eu podia fazer? Não estava aguentando mais tudo aquilo, e ao mesmo tempo, eu sabia que não conseguiria ficar sem ver o James. Acho que ser amiga dele seria bom. Antes,quando ele era apenas o garoto do ônibus, eu era uma desconhecida. Até que ser amiga não parecia um resultado tão ruim perto do que era antes. E com certeza era muito melhor do que viver em pé de guerra com ele porque sou total e perdidamente apaixonada por ele e não é recíproco.

Quero dizer,ele gosta de mim. Mas não tanto quanto de Elizabeth.

Eu não tenho como interferir numa história de tantos anos. Não tenho o direito de fazê-lo sofrer com toda essa confusão... Meu Deus, olhando pelo lado dele, a questão é mesmo bem terrível e complicada!

James ainda parecia sério,mas eu via que seus olhos tinham se amenizado. Ele parecia feliz com a proposta. E eu ficava feliz por ele estar feliz.

-Você tem certeza que conseguimos isso? – ele questionou, aproximando o rosto do meu sem que eu pudesse fugir. Estava embriagada com seu cheiro maravilhoso e seu rosto tão lindo e tão perto.

-Sim... – eu respondi, tentando sorrir. – Basta para mim.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, e levou uma mão ao meu rosto,acariciando de leve a minha bochecha. Senti o rastro de fogo queimando a pele,mas me mantive sorrindo. Ele parecia satisfeito com algo e seu rosto ficava lindo com satisfação. Ele colocou uma mecha do meu cabelo atrás da orelha e se afastou mais rápido do que eu queria. Seu toque me fez falta na mesma hora que o carinho cessou.

-Certo. Então, amigos! – James sorriu mais abertamente. – Boa aula,Lily.

-Ah. – eu saí do meu transe,pegando minha mochila e abrindo a porta já destravada – Pra você também.

-A gente se vê. – ele sorriu e eu saí do carro sem falar mais nada,quase que fugindo dali.

Porque,afinal,quem eu estou tentando convencer?

Não basta para mim ser amiga do James. Mas é melhor do que nada.

E eu teria que aprender a lidar com isso.

Caminhei até a minha sala como se estivesse caminhando ao martírio. Minha cabeça estava a mil, eu imaginava tudo que podia acontecer na minha amizade com James. E se ele quisesse me contar da sua vida sexual com Elizabeth? Eu com certeza teria uma síncope e essa farsa de que bastava ser amiga dele logo iria por água abaixo.

Quando avistei Alice no seu lugar de costume,me sentei ao lado dela. Joguei a mochila na mesa e sentei, cruzando os braços em cima da mochila e repousando a cabeça ali. Estranhamente, a mochila tinha o cheiro do carro do James que,por sua vez, tinha um leve aroma do perfume maravilhoso dele.

Levantei a cabeça rapidamente e reparei que Alice me encarava meio assustada.

-Lily, quando você vai me dizer o que está havendo com você? –ela perguntou, visivelmente preocupada.

Eu queria mesmo contar tudo sobre James Potter para Alice. Explicar porque não posso ficar com Amos, pois estaria enganando ele. Mas quando eu pensava em verbalizar que eu era apaixonada por um garoto que eu observava no ônibus a caminho da escola, e que eu conhecera pessoalmente por acaso,e que tinha uma namorada loira e modelo e linda... Soava tão estúpido!

-Alice,podemos conversar sobre isso depois... – eu me esquivei, mas ela não parecia acreditar que eu fosse falar algo depois.

-É bom partilhar algumas coisas,sabia? Eu sou sua amiga,vou te entender e tentar te ajudar. – ela abriu um sorriso reconfortante e eu sorri de volta. Ela era mesmo uma ótima amiga, e eu estava começando a me sentir mal por deixá-la tão preocupada e não falar nada.

-Eu sei disso. – respondi ainda a fitando até que ouvi os assovios melodiosos de Amos.

Ah,eu não estou pronta para enfrentar ele também! Ainda nem me recuperei de James!

-Bom dia,garotas. – ele exclamou,mas eu não levantei a cabeça da mochila.

Então,como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo,como se fossemos namoradinhos,Amos beijou a minha testa. Fiquei tensa,mas tentei dar um sorriso. Com o meu nervosismo,provavelmente parecera uma careta. Antes que Amos tentasse conversar,o professor entrou e eu dei graças a Deus pela aula de Química começar.

Ela voou como nunca voara antes. Parecia que tudo conspirava para que eu enfrentasse Amos,mas eu não queria isso. Quero dizer,tudo no mesmo dia? Eu precisava antes me recuperar do James,porque não é fácil propor amizade a um garoto que você ama. Assim como não é fácil aceitar o amor de um garoto que você só considera amigo.

Meu Deus,por que a minha vida é tão desajustada assim? Eu não podia ser como Alice e amar um garoto que me ama de volta?

Querido carma, ta caprichando comigo,hein?


End file.
